doorstep
by Porsche-Cash
Summary: Cloud needs love that only Zack can give. Reno and Rude have issues but it isn't just Reno. Tseng and Vincent just want to mess around Summary sucks read to find out more. Zack x Cloud, Vincent x Tseng, Reno x Rude, Yaoi, AU
1. bruise and repair

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

AN: This is sort of my first Cloud x Zack fic. I was writing another one but it was crap so I deleted it. This is a first person POV fic and it's my first time writing first person so please review.

xxx

I hate Mondays. Honestly there is no day that I hate more than Mondays but then again who likes them to begin with? Monday is the day that takes away your freedom and kicks you back to school with a sadistic laugh. Because my brother Angeal wouldn't give me a lift to school today because he was called out to a late mission I now have to catch the damn bus. I stand in the early morning chill and shiver as I wait for the bus to pull up to my bus stop. The thing that sucks most about this is that none of my friends are catching the bus due to the fact that they have parents. The bus pulls up and I show the overweight and barely awake bus driver my school I.D and he motions with his thumb to take a seat. Right now I have two choices. The big, scary bald dude with sunglasses or the blonde kid. I decided I want to not get torn to shreds move to the seat next to the blonde kid.

"Mind if I take a seat?" I ask him and the kid shrugs and scoots over slightly.

"My names Zack" I say and extend my hand and the other kid takes it cautiously.

"Cloud" is all he says and turns to stare out the window.

"So why are you on the bus Cloudy?" I ask him and Cloud just shrugs.

"My dad had to go to work early" he explains and looks away suddenly.

Did I just see a glimmer of fear in those eyes? I ask myself. Cloud continues to stare out the window as I pray for the moment in which I can get off the bus and to my friends. Buses aren't my favorite place to be due to my parents getting blown up on one but I'm a lot better on them than I used to be. The bus takes a sudden swerve to avoid some stupid driver who blares his horn and Cloud tumbles into my arms.

"S…sorry" Cloud stutters and I wave it off until I see that his shirt collar had shifted and revealed a very painful looking bruise.

Cloud must have noticed me staring because he hastily pulls his collar so that it covers the bruise once more. The bus pulls to a stop and Cloud gets up and moves past me faster than I could have believed possible. He jumps off the bus and walks into the school before I can catch him.

"Hey Zack" I hear a voice behind me and see Aerith and Vincent walking towards me.

Aerith's a nice girl her only fault is that she sees way too much good in anyone. Vincent's an ok guy once you remove the icicle that's wedged so far up his ass that it must've frozen his internal organs.

"Did you take the bus this morning?" Vincent asked and I nod.

"Are you ok?" Aerith asks me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reply and open my locker and dump my bag in it before walking off with Aerith and Vincent.

The bell rings and I separate from Vincent and Aerith and head to my homeroom. I open the door and take a seat next to Reno and the red head cracks out a huge grin.

"So how've you been Zacky" he asks me and I try to ignore him.

Reno doesn't really care about what other people have to say. He just rambles on about his weekend or rather who he screwed on the weekend. As Reno gets to the part about how he was taking off some girls dress a spiky blonde head of hair enters the classroom. Cloud takes a seat that is as far away from people as he can get and he simply sits there and waits for our always late teacher to take the role and for the bell to ring. I got up and decided to get my books for the period. I couldn't skip anymore classes because if I did then Angeal wouldn't be allowed to take care of me. I take out my books and drag my feet to the terrible fate that is biology.

xxx- Lunch time

I get out of my math's class and pray a silent prayer to whatever god that's up there that it's lunchtime. I'm starving and the fact that I've had the most boring classes known to man hasn't helped. I put my books in my locker and I hear a noise like someone knocking something over and I look around the corner. A tall dude with short silver hair is wailing on him while two long haired guys who could easily be his brothers due to the same hair colour hold him.

"This is what you get you faggot" the tall one says as he punches Cloud in the stomach one final time and Cloud falls to the ground.

The blonde gets up and runs into the bathroom and I decide to follow him. I want to know why he's getting wailed on and how he got that bruise on his collar bone. Cloud is hovering over a wash basin as he splashes water on his face.

"You know you should tell someone they do that to you" I say and Cloud looks like a deer caught in the headlights when he looks up.

"I try, but it only makes it worse" he replies in a soft voice.

"Well you could show somebody that nasty bruise on your collar bone and I'm sure they'd get expelled" I offer to him.

"That wasn't" but he cuts himself off when he realizes what he's saying.

"That wasn't what?" I ask him and Cloud just shakes his head and tries to get past me.

I take out a pen and paper and I write down my cell phone number and my address and give the slip of paper to him.

"If you ever need help just call or show up at my front doorstep and I'll give you whatever you need" I say to him and I let him pass me and walk out the corridor.

xxx- 5 days later 9:30pm

Well it's now Friday and the day before the glorious weekend. Reno's throwing some party tomorrow night which sounds like a good idea and the others will be there so what harm could it do? Surely not as much harm as the crappy movie I'm watching. My thoughts turn to Cloud to try and ease the boredom. For some reason Cloud had been the only thing on my mind for the past 5 days and the fact that he hasn't called has me worried. Something other than school is hurting him that much is obvious and whatever it is he's afraid of. I hear a knock at the door and I turn off the T.V and open the front door to reveal

"Cloud" I say in a whisper at the boy before me.

He looks a complete mess. He has dirt streaked across his face like somebody threw him face first into the dirt. There are bruises all over his face and I'm guessing there are more over his body. His nose is bleeding and he stands unsteadily on his feet as he tries to take a step forwards. I put one of his arms across my shoulders and carry him inside and set him down on the couch.

"Cloud who did this to you?" I ask and Cloud looks away from me.

"Cloud" I say and he looks at me.

"It was my dad" he says and I stare at him shocked.

"What, What kind of father does that to his son. I mean does he have a reason or is it because he's an all around prick" I ask him angrily.

"He does it 'cause he says I'm a fag and he's right too" Cloud says as he sinks into the couch.

"Look why don't you take a shower and I'll find you some clean clothes to wear" I say to him and I help him up and lead him to the bathroom.

He goes in and I can hear the sound of running water so I go to get him a pair of track pants and a beater which look about his size. I open the door a tiny bit and put his clothes in a pile by the door and I wait for him to finish showering. I wait for him in the lounge room. When he walks out he looks a lot better without the blood and dirt over his face. The bruises are there but they don't look as bad as before.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask him as he walks over to join me on the couch.

"Uhm I kinda threw up on the way over so maybe food isn't a good idea" he says slightly embarrassed and I nod.

"Head up to my room and get some rest because I don't think that you going home is a good idea" I say and I lead him to my room.

Cloud walks over to the bed and falls asleep in minutes so I surrender myself to the couch. I grab a spare blanket and wrap myself up and fall asleep to the sounds of the T.V and some rather… odd dreams of Cloud.

xxx

AN: So that was chapter one. Next chapter will have a lemon and please don't forget to review.


	2. alcohol plus Cloud and Zack equals one n

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

AN: Ok so this is the second chapter and I promised a lemon and a lemon I will deliver. Please review and remember that I accept flames too. Once again this is from Zack's POV

xxx- Saturday morning

I woke up on the couch to someone poking me. It was Saturday and I am not a morning person. I want to sleep in, to go back to the dream where Cloud is- wait was that about Cloud? I mean ok so I don't really show an interest in girls but does that mean I'm gay? Maybe it's just Cloud or something like that, yeah maybe it's just Cloud. The poking doesn't stop so I open my eyes and see my older brother Angeal.

"ANGEAL" I cry as I sit up and wrap my arms around my brother.

"Hehe calm down Zack hey why are you on the couch?" He asked me so I explained how Cloud had shown up in the night and that he was asleep on my bed upstairs.

"So what if his dad goes all Texas chainsaw massacre on us because we're harboring his son?" Angeal asks and I hear a small voice from upstairs.

"If I'm being a bother I can leave now" Cloud said from the top of the stairs.

"No it's fine" Angeal said as he walked up to Cloud and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Zack's brother Angeal and you must be Cloud" he said and Cloud took the outstretched hand.

"Yeah I'm Cloud" he replied and he looked towards me.

"I better go anyway so see ya" he said and I grabbed his arm as he went to the door.

"Actually Reno's throwing a party and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" I asked and Cloud's face lit up slightly.

"Yeah sure" he replied and closed the door and walked into the lounge room with me.

xxx- Saturday night.

Me and Cloud stood out the front of Reno's house and surveyed the already occurred chaos. It wasn't as bad as some of Reno's other parties so I led Cloud inside and found Vincent, Aerith and Yuffie.

"Hey guys this is Cloud" I said to them and each of them extended their hands, or in Aerith's case gave him a warm hug.

xxx- A couple of hours later.

It turns out that a drunken Cloud is the cutest little thing that you'll ever see. When Cloud gets drunk he has this cute little voice and a little blush over his cheeks and he's a lot less wound up and closed off. Me, Vincent and Aerith sat on a couch while Yuffie was dancing and Cloud sat on the arm of the couch and opened another beer.

"I think you've had enough" I said to him as I took the beer away from him and he tried to reach for it.

"No more, or else you'll end up like Reno" I said as Reno lay unconscious in the middle of the floor.

"Okie" he said in a cute little voice and I couldn't resist it anymore.

I pulled him off the edge of the couch and onto my lap as he giggled, which is another adorable thing, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I regretted it because the worlds biggest fan girl gave a squeal.

"OH MY GOD CHECK OUT THE CUTENESS" Yuffie squealed at the top of her lungs.

I would've cared but I like having Cloud in my lap. He wasn't complaining and he made himself comfortable as we talked. Cloud didn't pass out and at around 11:30 I saw Angeal's car and waved good bye to the others. I led Cloud out and he took hold of my hand and I decided not to let go. We got in the back and received a quizzical glance from Angeal but he just drove. Eventually we arrived at my place. I led Cloud up to my room to go to sleep but he put his hands on the side of my hips.

"I don't feel like sleeping" was all he said as he leaned up a little and kissed me.

He broke away and I had to ask, I mean I didn't want to push Cloud away with a one night stand.

"Cloud how drunk are you?" I asked him and Cloud giggled though not as drunkenly as before.

"I sobered up a little bit" he said and put his hands on my hips again.

I wrapped both arms around his shoulders and urged him deeper. God this just felt so right. I swiped my tongue across his lower lip and he opened his mouth with a moan as we fell onto the bed together. He was under me and I went for his lips again and I reached my hand up his shirt. Soft skin over muscle it was a feeling I could get used to. One of my fingers brushed across his nipple and he let out a low moan into my mouth.

"Oh yeah Zack" he moaned as I latched my mouth onto his neck and kissed.

I was careful not to leave a mark so as not to piss off Clouds-future-father-of-the-year-dad. Cloud slipped his hands up my shirt and I let out a soft moan. His fingers were good and found all the right spots. Eventually his hands got to my belt and he undid the buckle before pulling off my boxers and jeans.

"Cloud if you do… mmnn oh yeah" I moaned.

I couldn't help it. The things he did with his tongue slowly churned something in my stomach until I felt like I was going to burst and he suddenly stopped.

Before I could ask Cloud clashed his lips against mine again and then lifted his shirt over his head before doing the same to mine. He undid his pants and slid them off and I grabbed him around the waist and flung him down to the bed. He let out a cry and I silenced him with my lips. I slowly kissed my way down his body and swallowed him whole.

"Oh yeah… mmn.. ah" he moaned as I slowly bobbed up and down.

"Zack I'm gunna" and I stopped and hoisted one of his legs over my shoulder.

I prodded against his entrance and slipped inside and he let out a cry. Ok so I probably went in too hard but I didn't really know what I was doing. I leaned down and pressed my lips against Clouds in an apology.

"I'm ok, just go a little slower" he said and eventually I established a rhythm.

"OH….ARGH…AH…OH FUCK ZACK" Cloud moaned as I found the spot.

Angeal could probably hear me, oh hell the whole street probably could but I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was the blonde who was writhing underneath me.

"ZACK…ARGH..I'M..I'M GONNA CUM" he moaned as I thrust in one more time and he came against my chest.

It didn't take long before I came as well and I moaned Cloud's name as I came. I pulled out and lay next to him and draped one arm around him as he lay his head on my chest. I don't know what it was I felt as I drifted off to sleep but I just felt happy.

xxx

AN: Ok so I said you would have a lemon chapter and a lemon chapter you got. If you wanna find out what happens next then you'll have to give me three reviews. Until I get em I'm not continuing.


	3. wake up, please

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

AN: Big than you too everyone who reviewed. This one is from Cloud's POV with a little bit of Zack's POV at the end.

xxx- Sunday morning

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a headache. Holy mother of dear lord Jesus Christ it was a bad one. I sat up and pressed my palm to my forehead. I wasn't that drunk last night. OH SHIT LAST NIGHT I thought to myself as I remembered bits and pieces like kissing Zack, falling onto the bed and taking his pants off. I looked to my left and saw Zack stirring and his eyes open to reveal those beautiful violet orbs.

"Good morning spike" Zack mumbled a little groggily and put an arm around my waist.

It wasn't like I was one hundred percent sober, but at the same time I wasn't completely drunk when I kissed him. I was drunk enough for it to seem like a good idea, but still sober enough to know exactly what I was doing.

"Morning Zack" I said and groaned a little as a breeze blew the curtains open and the sun flooded into the room for a second.

"Are you a little hung over?" Zack asked teasingly.

"Yeah, you got any aspirin?" I asked and Zack nodded and got up to go and get them.

I flopped against the bed and let out a sigh. What had I done? I mean he hadn't been complaining but where does this leave us? Are we friends with a one night thing or lovers or boyfriends? Argh this is so confusing. Zack walked in with the Aspirin and a glass of water.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked him as I swallowed the aspirin.

Zack scratched his chin for a moment and then looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"Well I was hoping that we could be more than friends" he said hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good" I replied as I put the glass on the table.

"I'm glad it does" Zack said as he pressed his lips against mine.

Zack moved his hand down my spine while his other hand was pressed against my cheek. For some reason his kiss left me completely helpless to anything he did. All I could do was moan and loop my arms around his shoulders. Zack ran is tongue along my bottom lip and I gave a small moan and opened my mouth to let him in and damn if that didn't feel good. I slowly rolled over so that I was on top of Zack when I felt a pain in my stomach. I let out a low groan and Zack broke away.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, just some stuff from Friday is all" I replied and turned away from the fury in Zack's eyes.

"If I ever see that bastard I'm going to hurt him" he replied angrily.

I let out another groan as I tried to roll over and Zack turned his attention back on me.

"Aww poor Cloudy" Zack said as he began to massage my stomach with his warm fingers.

Damn it Zack did it again. The way that he touched me just made me melt through the bed and into bliss. When I woke up part of me was screaming RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE at the top of its lungs. But now, now I was glad I stayed.

"When the two of you are done molesting each other breakfast is ready" a voice said through the door and I gave a little jolt at getting caught.

"You can't molest the willing" Zack called back to his brother.

"Well we made enough noise last night I think we woke up half the street" Zack said laughing as I got up and tried to find my pants.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked me.

"I think I should go home you know, before my dad gets madder than he probably is" I said.

"Remember, if he gives you any trouble then you just call me or show up. Even if it's in the middle of the night you'll still be welcome" Zack said to me and I felt my heart swell.

"I'll keep that in mind" I replied to him as I pulled my shirt over my head and gave him a good bye peck on the lips.

I walked down the stairs and then after a quick good bye to Angeal out the door and home. It's about a ten minute walk from my place to Zack's and I find myself in front of the house in no time. Dad's car isn't outside so he must be either drunk or still in the motel he took his rented hooker. I open the door and look inside. It doesn't look like anybodies here and so I go up to my room. I open the door and consider running back to Zack's for awhile. It's tempting but I resist the urge. I don't want to seem clingy or desperate so I read a novel I'm meant to do a report on and turn my stereo up and listen to music for awhile. At about 9:00 pm I hear a taxi pull up and I realize that dad has gone on another money draining bender. I see him pay the taxi driver and then he opens the door and yells at the top of his lungs.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW' he screams in a drunken stupor.

I know what's coming next. It's nothing I can't deal with and it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. The only difference is that I now have Zack to run too when this is over. I walk down the stairs and my dad lets loose with a punch to my cheek followed by a swift and strong uppercut that sends me flying for a brief moment. It hurts like hell but I tell myself that he'll order me out and I can go to Zack and let him take care of me. More punches and I realize that he isn't going to stop. He unleashes more and more punches and I begin to see flashes of white.

"Dad, stop" I choke through the blood I cough up but the man laughs in a drunken stupor.

"Did you ask your new boyfriend to stop" is all he says and he unleashes another punch and throws me out into the street.

I land on the grass and I stumble forwards. I barely make it half a block before I collapse on the ground. I fumble for my phone and I pull it out and I dial Zack's number and pray to God that he picks up before I pass out.

xxx- Zack's POV

I rummage through a few things on my desk as I try to find my cell phone as it rings. I flip it open when I find it.

"Hello"

"_Zack"_ The voice on the other end says and I feel my heart catch in my throat.

"Cloud you don't sound too good" I say and I hear a weak cough on the other end.

"_Zack, my dad went nuts, I can barely hold on much longer, please help me"_ he whispered and something told me that was all he could manage.

"I'm coming baby just tell me where you are" I say too him.

"_I'm on chestnut street"_ he replies.

"Hang tight baby, I'm on my way to get you" I say and walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Cloud's in some serious shit" I say to Angeal who sits up immediately.

"Where is he?" he asks me.

"On chestnut street" I reply and he grabs his car keys in a flash and we're out the door.

It's a short drive and by the time we get there I see Clouds body in the street. I tell Angeal to stop and I get out of the car and run too where he's lying down. Cloud must've lost consciousness after he called me. I cradle him in my arms and turn around.

"Angeal call an ambulance" I yell and see his cell phone already up to his ear.

"Come on baby" I say as I rock backwards and forwards with him in my arms.

xxx

AN: This is the next chapter and once again a big thank you too all the people who reviewed. Those of you who want to see another chapter had better review because I need three reviews before I even consider writing the next chapter.


	4. please don't die on me

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy VII or the song stay by Sash.

AN: Big thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is purely from Zack's POV and also this one is going to be half song fic with the song fic parts being Zack waiting for the ambulance after what's happened to Cloud so tell me what you think. All writing in bold are song lyrics.

xxx

**I had a dream last night  
You were there  
You held my hand so tight**

Cloud's not moving. He's not moving and he's bleeding like hell. There's blood leaking down from his scalp and blood coming out of his nose and from his mouth. Anger will come I know that, but now there is only fear.

**I thought I'd just die  
Do you remember?  
When we use to have  
So much fun**

I'm afraid to lose him. I can't lose him. He will live, he has to live and there is no way he will die. And if he does then it shouldn't be like this. If Cloud ever dies he deserves to die in a bed with all those that loved him at his bedside, not in a street with blood dripping down his face.

**I used to cry sometimes  
Those days are gone  
Did you remember?**

I wanted to save Cloud and somehow I seem to have made it worse. Was it the fact that he didn't go home early enough or did his dad find the slip of paper that I gave to Cloud. I don't know and I don't know if I want to. All that matters is Cloud waking up. For the love of god where is that ambulance.

**I wanna go back to  
Back to the days  
When I needed  
A little more fun**

Why did this happen? Why did it happen to someone like Cloud? People who were like Cloud didn't deserve this sort of thing. People like him deserved to have happy long lives and live to the fullest. Instead now he may not live through the night.

**When I believed I  
I believed I  
Could fly so high  
Through the clouds**

Who does this to their child. Who does this to another human being to begin with. Who beats a person who couldn't defend themselves and beat them to an inch of their life? An inch that is slowly slipping and soon there may be nothing left.

**Tear down these walls  
If just for one day  
Tear down these walls  
I need you to stay  
Stay.**

No, Cloud won't die. He can't die. This is not going to happen because I won't let it. Cloud will not die tonight. He won't die is the only bit of comfort that I can give myself as it begins to rain.

**Turning back time to  
Times we made love  
All day,**

All I can do to stop myself from bursting into tears is to think of happier times. To think of this morning and to think of his smile which lit up the room brighter than any ray of sunshine could. Remembering when he first kissed me and the way that it felt so magically right. To remember the joy on his face when he left. The only things I can cling to are those memories.

**When I believed I  
I believed I  
Could fly so high  
Through the clouds**

How long does it take for a damn ambulance to get here? How can it take so long? Aren't they meant to get here as fast as they possibly can or something like that? The rain begins to pour down heavier and I take off my jacket to wrap around Cloud. I run a hand across his face and hold his head close to my chest to shield him from the rain. At least now I can shield him from something.

**Tear down these walls  
If just for one day  
Tear down these walls  
I need you to stay**  
**Stay.**

I hold Cloud's head to my chest as the rain falls. I remember something that someone carved into a desk in school once. It said "the rain is good because it means nobody can see the tears that you cry". The truth is that whilst nobody will see you there will still be the sadness and everything associated with tears. You can't out run your emotions but you can run away from them until you get tired. I hear the sound of an ambulance and close my eyes with a sigh. Finally.

xxx- hospital

I don't remember much of the car ride here. All I remember is the ambulance loading Cloud into it and then Angeal's hand on my shoulder as I got up. He led me to the car and part of me thought we were going home. But instead he just followed the ambulance. Angeal told me that I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow and that I could stay with Cloud as long as I wanted. The thing about having a brother in soldier is that he understands grief. He understands the fear of losing somebody because he feels that fear every time his friends go out on a mission and all I can say to him is thank you. I sit in the chair in the waiting room as I wait for Cloud to some out of surgery. Surprise surprise Cloud's father isn't here. It's not like I expected him to show up but somehow it felt wrong that a father wouldn't show up when his kid was in the hospital. Angeal walks back from the coffee machine and hands me a cup.

"Thanks" I say as I take a sip of the finest lighter fluid the hospital could provide.

"He'll be ok Zack" Angeal says to me as he sits in the chair next to me.

"How do you know?" I ask him as a tear leaks out of one of my eyes

"Cloud is a tough kid, he'll pull through" Angeal says to me and he turns around and I take the opportunity to wipe the tear from my eye.

A doctor walks out of the surgery Cloud went into and Angeal and I stand and walk to him. The doctor turns around to face us.

"Who are you?" he asks with an air of someone who should be at a cocktail party instead of doing his job.

"We came here with Cloud Strife" Angeal says to us and the doctor snorts.

"Are you next of Kin" he asks and Angeal sighs.

"No we're not" he says and the doctor unleashes a viscous smirk.

"Well unless you're his father or a close family member then I can't release the information of his surgery to you" he says and has a smug grin like he thinks the look of defeat on a persons face is the sweetest thing he could be given.

"BULLSHIT" I yell at him and the entire waiting room goes quiet.

Ok so yelling swear words at the top of my lungs isn't the best way to go about it but I'm cold, tired and upset. Right now I don't give a damn about common courtesy.

"Tell us the results of Cloud Strifes surgery now or you'll have SOLDIER to answer to" Angeal says and flashes his I.D and the doctor instantly loses his air of superiority.

"The surgery went well enough. The main injury was internal bleeding in the abdomen and there was some cranial pressure that we were able to relieve" the doctor said and then turned on his heel and left.

I fell to my knees on the floor and let out a tired sigh. Cloud was alive. Cloud was alive and he was going to be ok. I got to my feet and walked through two big plastic doors and into a hall that had the word "recovery" above it in big letters.

"Excuse me can you tell me where I can find Cloud Strife?" I ask a nurse at the nurses station and she points to the second door on the left.

I walked down the hall and go into the room to see Cloud peacefully asleep. The blood was gone from his face and there were more bruises. I place a hand on Cloud's face and gently stoke his cheek. Cloud mumbles some thing and I smile. Crying can wait, I have so much to celebrate. I run my hand across his cheek again and I hear a voice behind me

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing to my son?" a man behind me asks.

Son? oh this must be Cloud's dear dad. I turn around and he is not a pretty sight. His eyes are bloodshot but not from crying. I can smell alcohol wafting off of him and the man takes another step forward.

"I said what are you doing to my son?" he repeats and he's steady on his feet despite the smell of alcohol.

"Just visiting" I reply and suddenly his hand is around my throat and it's getting tighter.

I struggle for air, I struggle for the ability to talk and I struggle to stay conscious. I promised Cloud if I saw his dad I would hurt him and now was the chance. I raise my knee into the mans gut and he doubles over. It only stops him for a second though and he once again gets his hand around my throat. I can't scream for help and everything seems to be going dark. I see a figure behind Mr. Strife and he walks behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Mr. Strife turns around and all I could hear was a sickening crunch as Angeal's fist collided with Mr. Strife's face. The man fell to the ground and was handcuffed by Angeal before I heard Angeal yell for security. Angeal walks back into the room and checks me over.

"Are you ok?" he asks me as he pokes me to find out if my ribs are broken.

"Yeah I'm ok" I reply as I rub the spot on my throat where I was throttled.

I turn away from Angeal and walk over to Cloud's bedside and take a seat in the chair next to it and fall asleep with Cloud's hand in mine. As I fall asleep I swear that I felt it's grip get a little tighter.

xxx

AN: That was the newest chapter and once again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm not going to ask for more reviews anymore but reviews are seriously appreciated big time. The song for the song fic part is called Stay by Sash. Hope you like this chapter and the next one will be up sometime soon.


	5. BITE ME

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII no matter how much I wish I did.

AN: New chapter fans and readers. As always a big thank you too all reveiwers and alerters and favoriters. This one is from Cloud's POV so sit back, relax and enjoy the show grabs popcorn and watches intently.

Xxx

I don't remember much. I remember being hit reapetedly and passing out. Waking up I try to sit up and groan. My stomach hurts, my chest hurts and my face feels like a warzone. I try again to sit up and once again I groan. I notice that something is around my hand and I notice another persons hand. I follow the arm it's attached to and I see Zack slumped over on the bed with his face on the covers. I smile and feel a warmth I haven't felt in a long time in my chest. Zack's here and he stayed the night. I try to sit up and I let out a loud yell when I push myself too hard. Zack sits up in an instant.

"Are you ok Cloudy?" He asks me and I nod which is all I can manage.

I try to sit up again and only end up hurting myself and Zack puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Take it easy if you try harder you're going to kill yourself" He says and I eventually stop trying.

"That's better, how do you feel?" he aks me with concern etched on his face.

"I'm ok but really sore" I say and Zack looks upset for a moment but repaces it with his trademark heart flutter causing grin.

"Well the nurse should give you some pain kilers soon" he says.

I want to tell Zack that I don't want pain killers, that I just want his warmth and nothing else. But now isn't the time or rather now isn't the time to make him think I'm weak. He probably wouldn't think it was weak but I would. I had survived and healed all by myself and I wasn't going to let that stop now. I couldn't always depend on Zack, even if he said I could. I relax into the pillows while Zack talks to me about last night and my ears catch that my dad was here.

"Wait my dad was here?" I ask Zack and he nods.

"What did he do or say?" I ask him and Zack looks grim.

"Let's see, he tried to strangle me and ended up being hauled off by security gaurds after Angeal knocked him out and hand cuffed him" Zack said and I stared at him.

"You mean he hurt you?" I asked him and Zack quickly replied.

"I'm ok Cloud, Angeal took care of him and I managed to kick him in the gut pretty hard" Zack said and grinned at the last part.

I couldn't help but smile at that one. Zack weaves his fingers through mine again and my heart skips a beat. I can't take it anymore, I need him close to me.

"My dad beat me into unconsciousness and got hauled out by security, I'm probably going to a foster home and my body hurts like hell. Can..can we just forget all that for now. Can you please just get on this damn bed and wrap your arms around me and kiss me?" I ask and Zack gets on the bed and wraps two strong arms around my waist and gently presses a kiss to my lips.

There it is again, that amazing melting feeling. The one that makes me lean into every inch of him and want to stay locked there forever more.

"Feeling better?" he asks me as he kisses me on my neck

"Yeah, much better" I say as his arms get tighter and it hurts a little but I don't care.

xxx- Wednesday

I got released from the hospital yesterday and it turns out that my foster family is Aerith's family, of all families. Aerith explained that her parents take in one foster child at a time and that it was just my lucky day. Aerith found out about me and Zack. She hadn't been nosy but she caught the two of us in my room when I thought everyone was out and Aerith had come home early. We weren't having sex I swear. It was just kissing and cuddling on my bed and she didn't freak out or have a "fangirl moment" as Zack put it. She just smiled and said she was happy for us and that she had to make a call. A few minutes later Yuffie and Vincent were over for a mysterious reason and Zack surprised them all by pulling me into his lap and kissing me on the lips in front of the others. Vincent raised an eyebrow and Yuffie squealed. They took it well. But that was yesterday and today I'm back to school. I asked Zack if we could keep it on the low for awhile because I wasn't sure I could handle the whole school. Zack smiled, kissed me and said he could wait as long as I needed. So now I'm walking into school next to Aerith and I'm getting stares from people.

"Oh my god what happened to him? Do you reckon he did that to himself" people whispered as we walked and Aerith silenced them with a glare.

Everything was ok until I ran into Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj.

"Well, well, well lookie, lookie" Loa said as he stepped forwards and Aerith stood in front of him.

"Don't touch him" she said and Loz shoved her out of the way and was stopped by Zack, Reno and Vincent.

"Now, now we don't hit girls yo" Reno said and Yazoo raised a fist and swung, which Reno dodged effortlessly.

"That could have hit me" Reno said with fake shock and then kicked Yazoo in the chest.

Loz advanced on Vincent but he was pinned up against the wall. Lord of the icicles wasn't letting go.

Kadaj moved at Zack but he simply stepped to the side and pinned Kadaj to the wall.

"Now I hope that we don't have to do this again" Zack said and released Kadaj and Vincent let go of Loz and they helped Aerith up.

Zack walked up to me and had a look in his eyes that screamed "let me kiss you, please" and at the please bit they went all puppy dog like. There wasn't anyone around because the brothers had cleared off so I thought why not and leaned in and captured his lips.

"WAIT, why didn't someone tell me about these two?" Reno asked outraged and Aerith shrugged.

"I don't have your phone number Reno" was all she said and Vincent swatted the back of Reno's head before he could say something.

I broke away from Zack for a moment and looked around but decided to leave his lips alone as the bell rang for us to get to homeroom which I had with Zack so we just held hands under the table.

xxx- Science

Science is boring as all hell. The teacher rambles on about something that sounds like chemistry but all I can think of is Zack. I get jerked out of my reverie by a note on my desk and I open it up and it reads "so you have a very cute boyfriend". I look around and see Tifa waving at me and I scrunch up the note. I have to tell Zack. I can't do this, not now. The bell rings and I leave and manage to find Zack and show him the note and tell him it's from Tifa.

"I'll deal with this, but it'll involve everyone finding out from us rather than from Tifa" he says to me and all I do is nod.

I trust Zack enough to know that this is the right thing. I just pray to god it doesn't backfire.

xxx- Lunch time

I walk into the lunch room and walk over to the table the others are at and I notice some other faces. A blonde girl and a bald guy I catch the bus with. They introduce themselves as Elena and Rude and I smile and wait for Zack to tell me his brilliant plan. Zack walks into the cafeteria and he jumps up on our table in front of me.

"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP, SO YOU HEAR IT FROM ME AND NOT BITCHZILLA OVER THERE" and Zack points to Tifa who scowls "CLOUD AND I ARE A COUPLE, ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT CAN BITE ME, BUT BE CAREFUL BOYS I MIGHT LIKE IT" he said and then to add to it all Zack kissed me in front of the entire cafeteria.

After some shocked silence there were several aaawwws and a couple of "it's about bloody time"s shouted and I stole a look at Tifa. The look on her face was priceless and I wished I had a camera.

Xxx

AN: New chapter finished and I'm glad it is because this one was fun. Remember that all reviews are appreciated and that the next chapter will be coming along soon. Until next time this show is curently showing messages from our sponsors switches channel.


	6. love you

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

AN: New chapter everyone. Big thank you to all reviewers, readers and favorites. This one is from Zack's point of view with some of Cloud's, some drunken Cloud cuteness, a lemon and a couple of other couples popping up. Now boys and girls it's on with the show.

xxx- Friday

Wednesday wasn't planned. I can tell you that right now. I didn't plan on telling everyone like that and it certainly wasn't on the list of possible candidates. But when I walked into the lunch room and saw Cloud's face look at me with trust that I would fix this I had to do something. I didn't want to let Cloud down and there is only one word to describe what I have for Cloud and that is love. Jumping up on the table was all I could think of, not that it went badly. Yesterday spawned something nobody wants- Yuffie clones. Yes you know what I said. More fangirls with the squealing and the threat of stalker video camera video's ending up on the internet. So that's why Reno, never one to turn down the possibility of a party, decided to have a little gathering at Aerith's. It would be just our group and no-one else. But alcohol and Reno were not good things. I sigh and lay back on my bed when I here a knock at the door and walk downstairs to answer it.

"Genesis, what are you doing here?" I ask the red head and he smiles.

"Came by to see your brother" he says and I step aside to let him in.

Angeal walks around the corner after his shower in a towel and I swear to god I hear Genesis…moan. Moaning in that sexy, lusty way and I pray to god I didn't hear him correctly.

"Oh, hi Genesis, I'll just get changed and we can talk in my room" Angeal says and Genesis hangs around for a moment before he follows after Angeal.

I walk upstairs and mentally repress the moan I heard and flop down on my bed. It's tempting to call Cloud to come over but I guess he needs some time away from me. I feel sorry for him because Yuffie is staying at Aerith's tonight and I chuckle and decide to at least call him to find out if he's ok. I flip open my phone and cycle through the numbers and find his number and call.

"_Hi Zack"_ Cloud says a little miserably on the other end and my heart picks up again after hearing his voice.

"Hi hun, you sound upset, is something wrong?" I ask him.

"_Yuffie won't stop asking me …stuff"_ Cloud says and I can hear the blush creeping across his face.

"Why don't you come over here for tonight?" I ask him.

"_That sounds good, I'll be there as soon as possible"_ he says and I flip my phone shut.

Deciding that Cloud shouldn't have to come up to the doorstep in the dark I walk downstairs to turn the porchlight on and then walk to Angeals bedroom to tell him Cloud's coming. He won't mind. I open the door and see something that I never expected. Angeal and Genesis practically sucking the air out of each others lungs.

"Genesis when you're done trying to suffocate my brother I need to tell him that Cloud's staying tonight" I say and Genesis waves his hand to show its fine and I leave right as I hear Genesis moan again. I knew it.

A couple of minutes later Cloud shows up with a bag packed and a couple of hair clips. I can't help but ask.

"Cloud, why are there hair clips in you hair?" I ask him and he pouts adorably.

"Yuffie wanted to "make me look molestable" or something" he says and I wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Well she succeeded" I say as I kiss him softly on the lips and wrap my other arm around his waist.

xxx- Clouds POV

And cue the melting feeling. All I can do is melt into Zack's arms and let him take over. He closes the door and I drop my bag near the door as Zack releases me and then picks me up, never breaking the kiss.

"Zack don't you think Angeal will hear us again?" I ask him and I hear a scream of something along the lines of "oh fuck" from down the hall.

"Don't worry, Angeal is more than preoccupied right now" he says and carries me upstairs.

Zack opens the door and closes it with his foot before he lays me underneath him on the bed.

"You want to do this without being drunk?" he asks me and I nod.

Zack clashes his lips against mine again as he hovers above me and his hair hangs in his face. I brush it away and let my fingertips slowly graze his face before I bury my hands in his dark hair and pull his lips against mine and kiss him fiercely. Zack gasps for a moment and I take the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. Zack wraps his hands around my back and I try to keep control but Zack smirks. I let him take control back as he slowly slides his hands under my shirt. He lifts my shirt over my head and never breaks eye contact as he lifts it over and runs a hand through my hair and the clips stop him.

"Lets get rid of these clips" he says to me and pulls them out gently.

He lays me back on the bed and I watch as he brushes his fingers across my chest and stomach and I feel the muscles relax.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you" he says and I smile.

"You affect me in all kinds of ways" I say and lean up and kiss him.

Zack pulls me flush against his body and I lean into him. I want the shirt that he's wearing off. Throwing caution to the wind I rip the shirt off him and the second it's off ran a hand down his side. Zack lets out moan as I bring my hands further up his body and he pulls off my pants.

"Do you have any lube, or anything like that?" I ask him and he nods and pulls some out of his drawer.

"I brought some after last time" he says as he leans forward and kisses me again.

His lips clash against mine and I hear the pop of the cap and I feel one of Zack's fingers slip inside. I let out a gasp as Zack recaptures my lips again.

"I know it feels weird, just try and focus on me" he says as he slips another finger in and begins to scissor and stretch.

It doesn't hurt but it feels weird. The first time I had alcohol to numb any pain that there was. But this time I'm sober so it's a good idea to do this. Zack's fingers brush against the right spot and I throw my head against the pillows.

"Oh god, do that again" I moan and Zack kisses me again as he pulls his fingers out and moves my legs up before squeezing more into his hand and coating himself.

"You're so beautiful" Zack whispered in my ear and I blushed and he pushed in and I let out a yelp.

It was worse than the fingers and I felt Zack hovering above me.

"Just relax" he said as he brushed my face with his fingers and kissed me gently on the lips.

Somehow his touch made all the tension leave me and I nodded for him to go deeper and I clenched the sheets. I could feel the sweat on my face and the gentle brush of Zack lips across my face and his fingertips. He finally pushed all the way in and I sunk my nails into his back. It hurt a lot and I felt a tear slowly make its way from my eye down to my temple and I felt Zack's fingers across my face. He leaned in and kissed me as his hands worked their way down my sides and slowly grabbed my hips. I nodded for Zack to move and the first few thrusts hurt like hell. But afterwards he changed his position and it started to feel good.

"You feel so good Cloud" Zack moaned as he hit the spot that made me see white.

Zack kept pounding in and I could feel something coiling in my stomach that felt like it had to explode. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and bit into his shoulder as it became to much to handle.

"Zack I'm gonna.." but I couldn't finish the sentence as I came and I began to see black spots in my vision.

Zack thrusted in a few more times before he let out a primal moan and I felt him cum inside me before he pulled out and collapsed beside me. He opened his arms and I gladly snuggled into them as I felt a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Cloud, I don't care if you feel the same way, I just have to let you know" he said.

All at once I felt joy, love and pure bliss flood me and I leaned up and kissed him as I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I love you too Zack" I said.

There is nothing that could compare to this moment. Wrapped up in Zack's arms as his fingers comb through my hair and I feel his fingers glide across my back lightly. I snuggle closer and drift off to sleep as I hear him utter those three little words again.

"I love you".

xxx- Saturday morning- Zack's POV

I wake up and I feel the warm body in my arms. Cloud lies against my chest with a hand across my heart and the other rests by his side. I take the opportunity to hold him closer and he moans a little before he presses his head against my chest and his eyes flutter open. Crap he's awake because of me. Stupid, stupid, stupid..

"Good morning Zack" Cloud mumbles and all thoughts leave my mind as I lean down and brush my lips against his for a moment.

"Good morning my love" I whisper in his ear and he blushes. Adorable.

We lie there in comfortable silence as we enjoy the feel of each others bodies against each other and listen to the birds outside and each others breath. Eventually I'm forced to get up when I hear Angeal storming around downstairs and I get up to see what's wrong.

"Umm Zack, maybe you should put some boxers on" Cloud says as he chuckles and I get the pair that were thrown off last night.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" I say to Cloud as I try to find the source of Angeal's bad mood.

I walk down the stairs and Angeal is storming around looking upset.

"What wrong Ang?" I ask him and I realize that Genesis isn't here

"Genesis fucked off during the night or early this morning" he said as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll be fine and you'll see him again" I said as I left him and walked back upstairs.

I walk in and Cloud lies on the bed and the moment I get in I open my arms and he cuddles up to me. He lays his head on my chest and we go back to the way we were before. Eventually the need for food has us out of bed and we walk downstairs as I hear the slam of a door. Angeal must be going to Genesis.

"So what's wrong with Angeal?" Cloud asks me as he tries to fix his hair and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"The guy he was with last night bailed on him" I said to him and I notice a look on Cloud's face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him as I place a kiss on his neck.

"The first time we did it and I woke up I thought of running" Cloud confessed and I pulled him closer.

"Are you glad you stayed?" I asked him and I could hide the worry in my voice.

"Of course I am, if I left I wouldn't have found out who I love" Cloud says as he turns around and kisses me.

I moan and Cloud breaks away.

"Come on lets get breakfast" he say and I follow him into the kitchen.

xxx- Saturday night- Aerith's house

Having only our group here was a good idea. We never got to see each other as a group outside of school and it was good to be able to talk without the teachers and other students listening to us. Cloud was on his third beer and he was just like he had been the last couple of weeks ago. He was in my lap and I rocked him backwards and forwards gently. Yuffie had tried to take pictures and this resulted with Vincent "accidentally" slipping and knocking it out of her hands, but he agreed to buy her a new one.

"How do you look so cute Cloud" Yuffie asked as she giggled.

"Because I am grade A molestable uke material" he said happily as several people stared on shocked.

"Yuffie did you teach Cloud those words?" I asked her threateningly.

"No" she replied a little giggly, she was so lying.

"Yes you did, you're the only one who uses those kinds of words I said and she got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Zack can we go home? I don't feel so good" Cloud said as he rocked backwards and forwards and looked a little pale.

"Why don't I take you upstairs and stay the night?" I aksed him and he nodded.

"Okie" he said and I carried him up the stairs before he had to make a trip to the toilet to heave his guts out.

"Feel better?" I asked him as I rubbed his back and he nodded before we walked back to his room and he flopped on the bed asleep.

"I love you Cloud" I said as I pulled his unconscious form against me and settled off to sleep.

xxx

AN: That was the new chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Cloud: Why do I always get drunk?**

**Me: Because I write this so that makes me your god.**

**Zack: Besides I'm not complaining (lifts Cloud up and carries him into a room and shuts the door).**

**ME: Remember to read and review folks**


	7. love to recover

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

AN: Another chapter and I'm sorry it took a little while, but my school holidays are over. This chapter introduces a new adding of drama and I hope you enjoy. Big thanks to all reviewers and alerters and favoriters. Now boys and girls it's on with the show.

xxx- Cloud's POV, Sunday morning.

I don't remember much of last night. I can't believe that I got so drunk. I don't think I realized how much I was drinking and I don't think anyone else did. I just hope I didn't do anything stupid. My head hurts though. No scratch that it burns. My head feels sore as all hell. I open my eyes and the sun streams through the curtains and I bury my head under the blankets. I snuggle against something warm and I realize that it's Zack. Oh well I'm sure he won't mind and besides I'm comfy. I close my eyes as my head throbs painfully and hope that it goes away soon. Zack moves against my cheek and I hear him rustle around before I feel the sunlight through my eyelids. I raise my arm up to my eyes as I hear Zack ask.

"What are you doing down there?" he asks as he laughs a little and I groan.

"The sun hurts, could you please lower the blanket?" I ask him and he nods as he rubs the back of my head sympathetically.

"Sure, I'll get you some aspirin" he says as he gets up for a moment and walks out the door and I flop down on the covers again.

xxx- Zack's POV

I close the door quietly and walk down the hall and then down the stairs and into the living room. I walk through and into the kitchen where Aerith is frying up a couple of eggs and toast pops out of the toaster. She turns around to face me with a look of concern.

"Hey Aerith, can you tell me where you keep aspirin?" I ask her and she points to a cupboard above the stove.

I open the cupboard and get the bottle of pills and turn around to find Aerith with the look of concern still on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and her eyes become serious.

"Zack, has Cloud been acting funny around you?" she asks me and I shake my head.

"You haven't noticed anything on his arms?" she asks and I shake my head, utterly perplexed.

"Aerith, what are you getting at?" I ask her and she grabs me by the arm and leads me into the bathroom and points to a few dark drops on the faucet.

"I saw these a few of days ago but I didn't think anything of it until I found this" she said and took out a small and bloody razor blade.

"And you think that Cloud? No it's not possible. I've seen every part of his body Aerith and there are no cuts on him" I said with an adamant tone.

"Well how did the razor become bloody?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Perhaps you didn't see those parts of him Zack" she said and walked out.

I put the razor blade back and took the two aspirin and filled a glass with water and said to Aerith.

"I'll talk to him about it" I said as I walk up the stairs and to Cloud's room.

His head is buried under the covers and I hand him the glass of water and the pills and he swallows them before looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks me as he wraps his arms around my waist and I take the opportunity to look at his arms.

I turn them over and I look up his forearm and see faint but definitely there red marks on his arms and I turn to face him.

"Oh Cloud, what have you been doing to yourself?" I ask him.

xxx- Cloud's POV

What does he mean what have I done to myself? I realize that my arms are in his hands and I pull them out of his grasp before he can see the marks on my arms.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, but I can tell we both know that I'm lying through my teeth.

"Cloud, please don't" Zack says as he takes my hand in his and kisses one of my knuckles "please don't".

What do I say to him? I've been cutting myself because of what? It started as a way to vent my frustration at how my dad treats me and then it became a habit. I don't want to die. At least not anymore. But what do I say to Zack?

"Zack I.." I begin but I can't find the words to say anything.

"Cloud, please tell me why, that's all I want to know" he says and I wipe away a tear from my eye.

"Zack you have to understand that all my life it's been me and my problems left all alone. When I started cutting myself it was a form of venting my anger. I don't want to die but I always heal by myself and it's always been me alone and now I just can't stop" I say as I fight back tears and try to keep my voice even.

Zack smiles sadly and pulls me against his chest and wraps his arms around my chest and rests his head on my shoulder. I know that I need help, I see that now. If not for me then for Zack because I know that this must be hurting him.

"I never meant to hurt you with this" I say and he kisses my neck.

"I know" he says "I just never thought that you would do that to yourself".

"Zack, I need help, I know that" I say to him and I feel his lips on my neck again.

"I know, and I'll do everything I can to help you, me and Aertih" I say and I go stiff against Zack's chest.

"Aerith found the razor" he says and I nod as he rocks backwards and forwards with me in his arms.

I have to stop. I need to change how I heal. I know that it will be hard but if I don't I'll only end up hurting Zack and then I really would wan to die. Here and now it stops.

xxx

AN: Yes I know that this seems like a random pop up but I need to add drama. Don't worry the fluff isn't gone there will be more in the next chapter. I have a thing for making my Uke's troubled and my Seme's their knights in shining armour. Please review because they make me feel loved and are seriously appreciated.


	8. sweat drenched bangs

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

AN: Another chapter –runs around in circles- yay –stops running- anyway not much on the notes this time. Just Zack looking after a really sick Cloud and this is just from Zack's point of view. Now it's on with the show –grabs popcorn and watches intently-.

xxx- 2 weeks after chapter 7

It was hard to understand how Cloud had been feeling for the past couple of weeks. At first he seemed ok but now the stress he released from cutting manifested itself with physical side effects. It wasn't anything serious he just got minor panic attacks. Nothing too serious, just hyperventilating, but it was still heart breaking to watch. Hell, Cloud in any pain is tough to watch. He would double over and hyperventilate and I would do all I could to calm him. Part of me felt responsible, because everyone knows we're a couple. Cloud was never noticed for anything and now all the attention was on him and not all of it was good. He would silently sob when we were alone as I just held him close to me. All I could do was rub his back and tell him it would all be ok. I wanted to do more, I wanted to take the pain away but I couldn't. And the truth is it kills me inside. But I can't do anymore than what I did and my thoughts can't change that. I guess all I can do is go to sleep and hope for the better tomorrow.

xxx- Wednesday

I wake up as my alarm goes off and I groan. I hate my alarm, its audiological evil. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed and pull a shirt over my head and walk downstairs. I grab a bowl and some cereal and pour milk over it and sit on the couch and flick through the TV channels. I don't know why but kid's cartoons still entertain me. After I finish breakfast I get changed and decide to walk to school. Angeal got called out for a mission again so its walk or the bus and with everything that's happening with Cloud, I don't know if I could handle the bus. Besides he's getting a lift with Aerith so it'll be fine. I set out the front door and in about 20 minutes I'm staring at the double doors of the school. I walk in and put my bag in my locker and find Aerith and Cloud. I walk into the library and I see Cloud. He gets up and I can see that something is wrong. He's unsteady on his feet and he seems paler. I walk up to him and take him gently by the shoulders and lead him to a row of books where no-one can hear us talk.

"Cloud, are you ok?" I ask him

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asks me but his eyes refuse to meet mine.

"You're swaying on your feet and you look pale" I say and his eyes stay to the floor.

"I'm fine" he says with a tone that says the conversation ends now.

"Ok" I say and I lean forward to kiss him on the forehead and his forehead feels hot against my lips.

I can tell he isn't ok. We head out of the library and find Aerith. She sends me a look that says Cloud isn't ok and I simply nod. She cares about him, I can see that. In the past month she's come to view Cloud as a brother. She keeps a weary eye on him while we talk and I can tell she thinks the same thing that I'm thinking. The bell goes and I walk with Cloud, my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulders, but it feels like he's trying to support himself. If only he knew how much it hurt me to see him so hurt.

xxx- Period three

It's third period and that means that lunch isn't far off. I sit in my seat as Cloud walks up to me and takes a seat next to me and I can tell he looks worse for wear. He's become paler and I can tell his fever has gone up. He sits next to me and puts his arms on the table and rests his head on them. The teacher walks in and begins the lesson but I don't listen. I can only focus on Cloud as he lays there and his shallow breaths escape from his cracked lips. I can't take it anymore, I lean over to him and whisper.

"You need to go to the nurse's office. I'll help you" I whisper to him and he tiredly nods his head and raises it.

"Ms Crescent, I'm not feeling to good so can I go too the nurses office?" he asks and the teacher nods and points at me to go with him.

Ms Crescent writes a slip and we walk out the door and Cloud instantly leans on me. I wrap an arm around him and his voice sounds incredibly tired.

"Zack, the halls moving" he says in a tired voice and all I can think is oh shit.

"Zack I don't feel so good, I think I'm gunna be sick" he moans and I make a quick turn into the bathrooms and Cloud makes a break for the cubicles.

He leans over and heaves his guts into the bowl and stands up before doubling over again and his body whiplashes violently. I run over to him and run a hand over his back.

"Oh god Zack, I dunno what's going on" he says in a scared voice and I wrap my arms around him as he turns around and leans his head into my chest.

"Don't worry baby I got ya" I say to him as I rub a hand over his back to help him calm down.

"The rooms spinning Zack, what's wrong with me?" he asks as tears run down his cheeks and I wipe them away with a knuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting go" I say and he turns around and throws up again and he winces.

I wrap my arms around him again and I can feel his stomach muscles clench under my fingers. He breaks away as he throws up and I press my lips to his neck gently.

"It'll all be over soon sweetie, I promise" I say as I brush my lips along his burning neck.

"I just want it to stop, why won't it stop?" he asks as tears stream down his cheeks and it breaks my heart in two.

"It's almost over" I say as his stomach gives one final heave and he leant into me.

I slid down the wall of the cubicle with him in my arms and I pressed my lips to his cheek and to his neck. To his burning skin my lips must have felt cool.

"You should've stayed home today" I say to him as he snuggles my chest and takes a breath.

"I don't want to be weak" he says and I sigh.

"Your not weak for being sick" I say and wrap an arm tighter around him and I feel him go limp against me, he passed out.

I softly brush one of his sweat drenched bangs out of his face and pick him up and carry him to the nurses office. The nurse opens the door and takes one look at him and calls Mr. Gainsborough. He arrives in the sick bay 20 minutes later and I carry Cloud into the car park and put him in Mr. Gainsborough's car. I want to get in the car too but I know I have to wait until after school.


	9. my perfection, my everything

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Pairing: Cloud x Zack

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy VII. If I did, Oh how there would be boy love.

AN: A new chapter for this and I'm really happy about it. Find out what happened to Cloud and of course some cuddly goodness because I love Fluff so much. Now it's on with the show boys and girls.

xxx

To say that waiting to see Cloud was torture would be the greatest understatement known to man. Every single class my mind went back to the image of Cloud so helpless on the tiles of the bathroom floor. His blonde bangs plastered to his sweaty and scared face as he threw up into the toilet bowl and the tears that fell from his sapphire eyes. Tears that should never, ever streak a face that beautiful. I tried hard not to kill the teacher out of stress for Clouds safety. All I could do was take notes and pretend that nothing was wrong on the surface but under the surface fear and protectiveness warred with one another. I was so scared for Cloud and at the same time I wanted to run to his home and stay by his bedside. All I can do to keep myself sane is to tell myself that I will see him soon and he will be ok. I put my head in my hands for a moment when I feel a hand on my back.

"You ok yo?" Reno asks me in a voice so different from his cocky self confidence.

"I'll be ok" I reply and I'm thankful that he isn't his usual self.

"I heard about Cloud being sent home" Reno says and I smile wearily as he wraps an arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll be ok, he's stronger than he looks" I reply and Reno nods before he takes his arm off my shoulder as Rude walks around the corner and Reno rests his head on the big dudes shoulder.

"Hang on, you guys are together?" I ask and Reno turns around.

"Yeah, your not the only one who gets to be gay you know" Reno replies with his usual cockiness and walks off with Rude and I can't help but smile.

I walk through the halls as school finishes and the bell rings and I grab my bag out of my locker and walk towards the double doors of the school and down the stone steps as Aerith's car pulls up in front of me.

"Get in" she says and I open the door and gladly comply with her.

We drive to her house and we both sit in silence. Both of us are worried for Cloud's sake and we both have the same fear running through our minds. As we drive I turn to ask Aerith a question.

"How could you see the cuts on Cloud's arms when I couldn't?" I ask her.

"Sometimes we only see the best in those we love that we fail to see their flaws. You see Cloud as your everything and don't disagree with me on that. You were blinded by love you failed to see that imperfection until I opened your eyes to it" she says to me quietly.

"I don't disagree with you, not for a second" I say to her as we pull into her driveway.

We grab our bags out of the trunk and we walk to the door of her house and we walk up to the second floor. I put my hand on the door knob when I turn to Aerith.

"Maybe you should go first" I say to her and she opens the door before shoving me into the room.

I look around and I see the blonde lump huddled in the blankets and I walk over slowly. I sit on the side of the bed and gently brush the blonde bangs out of his face. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I sit there as I watch his chest rise and fall and the breeze gently ruffles his hair and I smile one last time before I get up and walk out the door. I walk out and give Aerith the same smile and we both understand that he's ok.

xxx- Friday

For some reason the most significant things happen on Fridays. Cloud coming to my house for the first time and me telling Cloud that I love him and him saying the same to me. I grab my books from my locker and walk outside before taking a moment to look into the clear skies above me. I smile as a breeze caresses my face and I smile before I begin the walk to Aerith's to visit Cloud. For some reason the day seems so clear as does everything else around me. I get to Aerith's and open the door and walk up to Cloud's room. I open the door and he sits on his bed cross legged as a breeze gently caresses his face ad blows his bangs across his face and he turns to face me with a face so at peace it takes my breath away. A gentle smile plays on his face and it's the first true smile I've ever seen on him in a long time. I smile as I walk up to him and he raises his forearms to reveal that they're clear of any cuts. I smile as I join him and I wrap my arms around his torso and pull him against me. God how I miss that feeling of having him close to me. I place a gentle kiss on his lips. Not passionate but pure and chaste and I feel his heart flutter underneath my hand. I gently lean back so that we lie on the bed and gently brush his hair out of his eyes and I run my hands through the golden locks.

"Holidays are coming up soon" I say to him and he nods in his contentment.

"Us and the others should go away as a celebration" I say and he looks up at me.

"Where?" he asks and I smile.

"Well my uncle owns a place in Costa del Sol we could stay at over the summer holidays" I say and his eyes light up.

"I love the beach" he says quietly and I smile as I whisper in his ear.

"I love you, my perfection, my everything"

xxx

AN: I'm glad I wrote this because I don't have to worry about updating for a little while. Please review and I promise beach sex if you give me nice reviews.


	10. To Costa del sol and balcony dancing

Pairings: Cloud x Zack, Reno x Rude, eventual Tseng x Vincent

Pairings: Cloud x Zack, Reno x Rude, eventual Tseng x Vincent

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Have you seen any yaoi in Final Fantasy VII? No, then that means I don't own it.

AN: It's a new chapter and a few new things. The Tseng x Vincent thing seems a little weird but I think it works. Costa del Sol is here and in the next chapter or two it'll be beach sex –hooray-. Also I'm using third person POV for a few parts from now on. Now boys and girls it's on with the show

xxx- Third person POV- Thursday, final day of exams for the school year.

"Dear God I thought that last exam would kill me yo" Reno said as he collapsed in his seat and let out a sigh as he turned his attention to the tray of something in front of him.

"It's only because you didn't study" Rude said from next to the red head.

"Well, if you didn't distract me I wouldn't have a problem" Reno said smugly and leaned against the big teenager.

Elena walked towards the table with her lunch tray and flipped her hair out of her face and sat down with a smile.

"Guess what" she said happily.

"You managed to answer one question without a dumb blonde answer?" Reno teased and Elena turned her I-would-kill-you-but-I'm-in-too-good-a-mood-to-bother stare on him

"Tseng's back from Europe" Elena said excitedly.

The others turned their faces towards her as she continued to grin.

"Umm for those of us who haven't been here forever" Cloud said softly to Zack, who gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Tseng went over to Germany for a student exchange program. You'll like him spike, he's quiet and smart, and the two of you will get along fine" Zack said reassuringly as he wrapped an arm around Cloud.

"So does that mean that he's coming with us?" Rude asked

"Damn straight it does" Elena said as she ate at the lumpy stuff no-one had the stomach to touch.

"Zack, did Angeal manage to get the cars?" Aerith asked and Zack nodded.

"Yeah, we got two Land Rovers, the luxurious kind" Zack said grinning.

"Perfect, so after this one last exam we go home and pack and pick up everyone and we're on the road by 10:30" Aerith said calmly.

"Yeah sure, you can pick Tseng up from my place" Elena said while everyone stared at her oddly.

"What?" she asked.

xxx- Cloud's POV- 4:30pm- Aerith's house

"So why did everyone stare at Elena weirdly when she said that Tseng guy was staying at her place?" I asked Aerith as I packed a suitcase.

"Elena and Tseng used to go out with each other. They broke up because they were just too good friends to go that far. Well that and Tseng came out of the closet" Aerith said the last part quietly.

"That must have pissed her off" I said as I imagined her killing this Tseng guy with her bare hands.

"He came out after they broke up. Tseng and Elena are more like brother and sister than anything else" Aerith said to clear it up.

"Like you and me?" I asked her ad she gave that warm smile

"Yeah, just like you and me".

xxx- Third person POV- 4:30- Elena's house

"So what's been happening?" Tseng asked Elena as he untied his hair and sat down on the floor of Elena's bedroom

"Zack got a boyfriend and Reno and Rude got together" Elena said excitedly.

"Reno and Rude? I always though Reno would end up with Zack" Tseng said jokingly.

"God help us if they did, those two together, they'd probably break the bed" Elena said breaking into a laughing fit as she rolled around on the floor and Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"You have such a wrong mind" he said shaking his head in mock sadness.

"Do not" Elena said with a mock pout and hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"So did you meet someone special in Germany?" Elena asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"There was someone but I said no" Tseng replied.

"Really? Why?" Elena asked and a blush crept across Tseng's features.

"There's somebody back here" he said and cast his head to the ground.

"OH MY GOD WHO?" Elena shrieked and bounced up and down.

"Vincent" Tseng replied quietly and instantly covered his ears as she shrieked.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO CUTE. WE NEED TO MAKE YOU PRETTY FOR TOMMOROW" Elena shrieked and Tseng's face paled.

xxx- Zack's POV- Friday morning- 10:00 am

I heard a knock at the door and turned to see my alarm was switched off. Shit there must have been a power surge during the night. The knock at the door repeated and I yelled out for who ever it was to come in. Cloud opened the door and the first thing I noticed was the clothes he was wearing. He wore a loose button up long sleeved T-shirt with on two of the middle buttons done up, showing off his stomach and chest and a pair of blue skinny jeans. Cloud walked towards the bed and I pulled him on and kissed him on the lips before breaking away.

"Morning gorgeous" I said and flashed him a grin as he blushed adorably.

"Hey, you need to get dressed" he said quietly.

"Not yet" I said as I undid the two buttons of his shirt and ran a hand along his side as I leaned closer to his lips.

"It's nice to know your wasting time molesting my little foster brother" a voice said and I jumped away from Cloud and stared at the giggling Aerith, I swear I never heard her walk up the stairs.

"Sorry, I'll get changed" I said and gathered up a pair shorts and a black T-shirt and walked down the hall to get changed.

I put the clothes on and splashed water on my face and walked out of the room and back into mine and grabbed my bag before walking down to the big black SUV and put my bag in the back.

"We call the back seat" I said as I opened the door for Cloud and gave him a peck on the cheek as he hopped in.

"Fine, just don't do something Yuffie would photograph" Aerith said as she got in the drivers side and started the car.

We drove to Elena's and watched the scenery go by. The houses changed from nice suburban houses to houses owned by big company executives.

"Hey Aerith, what do Elena's parents do?" Cloud asked.

"Her dad's a surgeon and has his own private practice" Aerith said and Cloud nodded and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

The car pulled up outside a two story house with gates and a manicured lawn. It was more like a mansion than a house. Aerith tooted the horn and Elena walked out with Tseng behind her. There was something different about him though. His hair was tied back completely, save for two mid sized swallow tail bangs framing his face. We got out of the car to help Elena with the bags and opened the trunk and I had to ask him.

"There's something different about you" I said as I struggled to hold back the laughter.

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Tseng said and then leaned closer "never let Elena give you a make over" he said as he got in the front seat and Elena in the back next to Cloud.

Our two cars agreed to meet at a truck stop about an hour out of Midgar and then we would plot the route from there. The drive was quiet with small conversations as we drove and mostly asking Tseng questions about Germany. Elena had this grin on her face the whole time. Eventually we arrived at the truck stop and Aerith got out to talk to Vincent, who was the driver for the other car. I decided to ask Elena what she was so deliriously grinning about.

"So what's turned you into the Cheshire cat?" I asked her as she smiled when Vincent and Tseng began talking

"Oh nothing" she said and brushed her hair out of her face.

xxx- Cloud's POV

Zack went off to talk to Elena leaving me leaning against the SUV to think to myself. I liked the idea of this trip, really I did. But part of me was worried about what might happen. I mean I stayed at Zack's overnight sometimes but a whole TWO WEEKS. What if he couldn't stand me for that long and decided to break it off. Cloud your being paranoid. I let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice asked me that I realized was that Tseng guy.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself" I said and he nodded.

"So you're Zack's boyfriend?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Elena told me about you, I dunno how you deal with his hyperness" Tseng said as he shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong I think Zack's a great guy but he's just a little crazy sometimes" he said as he held up his hands.

"Yeah, I know but he's just so wonderful" I said as I closed my eyes and leaned against he car again.

"You two seem happy" he said and I nodded "whatever your worried about, I'm sure it's not what you think" he said and turned on his heel and walked towards Vincent.

Zack was right, he is an alright guy.

xxx- Halfway to Costa del Sol- 12:30 pm- Third person POV

"Can we pleeeeaaaaase stop for something to eat?" Zack whined as Aerith's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Pull over before he jumps out of the car and runs to the nearest food place" Tseng said as Cloud chuckled and leaned into Zack a little more.

"But it's only 4 more hours until we get to Costa del Sol" Aerith said.

"Not everyone had breakfast before we left" Zack said as he huffed and Cloud ruffled his hair.

"You didn't look like you needed food" Cloud whispered as Zack blushed.

"Well I need food now so pleeeeaaaaaase?" Zack whined and Aerith finally relented.

"Alright fine" she said as she steered over and into the parking lot of a rest stop and Zack leapt out and walked towards a hot dog stand.

"I'll go with him to make sure he behaves" Cloud said and followed after Zack as he paid for his hot dog and sat on the grass and ate.

"We're not going anywhere are we?" Aerith asked Elena.

"Nope" she said as Zack playfully tackled Cloud and the two of them turned away to give them some privacy.

The second car pulled up and Reno was arguing with Yuffie.

"What do you mean Zack and Cloud are cuter?" Reno asked Yuffie as she rummaged for her camera.

"Look at them" she said and pointed to the couple who were making out under the tree.

"Then look at you" she said as Reno wrapped an arm around Rude's.

"Just because we don't shamelessly make out doesn't mean we aren't passionate" Reno said with a smirk.

"Whatever" Yuffie said as she took a few pictures "I'd pick them over you two any day, no offence" she said and groaned as the two of them broke apart.

"Zack you had something to eat now let's go" Aerith called and Zack looked up from Cloud and groaned before pulling the blonde up and walking towards the car and they began driving again.

xxx- Costa del Sol- 5:30pm- Cloud's POV

"Oh my God this place is huge" I said as we walked in the front door of the beach house and looked around.

"Yeah, I have to remember to thank uncle Reeve for letting us use this place" Zack said as he wrapped an arm around me and led me upstairs.

We walked up the stairs and along a hallway that led to a bedroom with white double doors that opened onto a beautiful balcony that gave a view of the entire bay. I put my bags down and opened the doors.

"It's so beautiful" I said softly as I heard music playing and Zack put his hands on my hips and slowly started to sway to the music that sounds like a Spanish guitar and then I hear the lyrics.

**I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening****with me**

Zack spins me around so that he has his hand on my hip and his other hand is interlocked with mine.

**And if we find a place to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me  
And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two**

He starts to move forwards and I move backwards, keeping my eyes on him and praying I don't stand on his foot.

**And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid like "I love you"**

We go into a dip and Zack's lips are inches from mine before he pulls me up.

**I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise  
The same old lines you heard the night before**

We begin to spin as Zack keeps his hand on my hip and his hand interlocked with mine.

**And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
It never seemed so right before**

We stop spinning and I put my left foot forwards an lean backwards as Zack puts his right foot forwards and leans towards me.

**I practice every day  
To find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come true**

I lean back up as he leans backwards and we spin once before I turn my head left and he turns his head right and then vice-versa as I step forwards and he steps backwards.

**And then I think I'll wait  
Until the evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you**

I take a dip to the side and then up again as we take three steps to the right so that we stand just before the threshold of the double doors.

**The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And all the nights so blue**

We take a few step until we're over the threshold and on the balcony and I dip over the edge of the balcony and Zack holds me in his arms so that I don't go over the edge.

**And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid like "I love you"**

I lean up and keep my face inches from his.

**The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And all the nights so blue **

Zack spins me around and has one arm around my waist and I one hand and curl it around his neck as he sways and holds me.

**And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid like "I love you**

Zack runs his lips up my neck and turns me around and on "I love you" we kiss.

Xxx

AN: That was the new chapter and I hope that people enjoy it. I'm really sorry about the Cloud and Tseng part because it's really bad but I don't know how to write Tseng's character so I went with him being quiet around others but a little more relaxed with Elena. Hopefully it didn't suck to badly. Until next time.


	11. hook up, break apart

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I owned Final fantasy VII there would be boy love. There is no boy love and there fore I don't own Final Fantasy VII

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I really, really, really am. But the new chapter is up now and that means that the story continues YAY. Sit back and relax boys and girls and enjoy the show.

Xxx- Third person POV- right after chapter 10

"So what should we do?" Elena asked Tseng as they explored the beach house/mansion.

"What do you mean?" Tseng asked as he opened a door and closed it quickly when he realized it contained bondage equipment "ok that's for Reno and Rude".

"I'll pretend I didn't see in there and I mean what are we going to do to make Vincent notice you" Elena said the last part chipperly.

"What do you mean, what are you going to do to me Elena?" Tseng asked as he closed the door and thought to himself of how good one of those whips would be right about now.

"I'm going to suggest we go to a karaoke bar I spotted and you're going to serenade Vincent" Elena stated and Tseng sweat dropped.

"Elena uhm Vincent isn't a serenade kind of guy" Tseng replied nervously as the blonde whipped around.

"Then sing something incredibly beautiful" Elena half said half screamed in frustration and Tseng bolted from the floor and ran to find sanctuary in the kitchen while Elena ranted on about how nobody appreciated her efforts.

"What is she ranting about?" came a quiet and slightly cold voice from behind Tseng who jumped and wheeled around to reveal Vincent leaning against the door frame.

"I have no idea" Tseng replied calmly while his whole head screamed to take the teen on the kitchen top counter when he realized Vincent was wearing leather pants.

"Want to get out of here?" Vincent asked and the troubled seas of Tseng's mind instantly became a raging storm.

"What?" Tseng asked as his composure slipped slightly and fought the urge to stutter.

"Do you want to get out of this house with me?" Vincent replied quietly.

"S…sure" Tseng replied and mentally slapped himself for the moment of stuttering.

"Ok well there's a track along the beach. Want to go with me?" Vincent asked quietly.

"_DEAR GOD YES YOU SMEXY VAMPIRE"_ Tseng's mind screamed but he only allowed a quiet yes.

"Well come on then, before it gets dark" Vincent said as he walked towards the door and into the hallway.

"_Like I care if it's dark"_ Tseng thought as he followed Vincent out and then took a turn and walked along the track.

The cool night air and the scents of tropical and native flowers did nothing to still the nerves that Vincent felt under his exterior. Vincent had always had a crush on Tseng and when the teen had come out it only served to inflame his crush on Tseng. He wanted him so badly that it was beginning to hurt. The two walked in silence as Vincent's senses began to pick out other scents among the flowers. Tseng's scent. He could smell the teen at his back, feel whenever the others hair brushed against his shoulder and felt a jolt whenever Tseng's hand bumped against him. It was becoming unbearable.

"_Just a little further to the spot"_ Vincent told himself as he kept a grip on his composure and tried not to turn around and pull the other flush against his body.

Eventually they arrived in a small clearing that smelled of exotic wild flowers and the ocean but all either of them could smell was the other. Vincent looked Vincent in the eye and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Tseng there's something that I wanted to tell you before you left but I didn't. I didn't because I was too scared. Even thought that I know you won't react badly I still feel afraid and I don't know why. I guess I'm afraid of rejection. OH FUCK IT!!!" Vincent yelled into the still air and grabbed Tseng by the shoulders and kissed him roughly.

Vincent pulled away for a moment before Tseng brought their lips back together. This time it wasn't so rough and dominating. It was innocent and either of them didn't know what to do. Both of them had wanted it for so long that they didn't know what to do when they got it. Eventually Vincent ran his tongue along Tseng's lower lip and the other parted his lips with a moan as Vincent's tongue slipped inside. Tseng moaned as Vincent's hands worked their way under the shirt that Tseng was wearing and brushed along the soft skin of his abdomen and then across his chest.

"Slow down" Tseng moaned and tried to smile playfully but the feelings of lust were overpowering "not here" he gasped out as one of Vincent's hands played with a nipple.

"Not now" was all Vincent said as he retracted his hands from under the shirt and turned around and left Tseng standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"_That's all for now"_ Vincent thought to himself as he ran a hand through the unruly dark locks.

xxx- Zack's POV

"So what do you think red or black?" Cloud asked as he held up two shirts as I lay on the bed and watched him sort through the clothes.

"Either of them would look hot, just as long as your in them" I said and flashed a cheesy grin.

Cloud snorted and flopped on the bed next to me and I wrapped an arm around his bare chest "that is so cheesy" he says as he cuddles up.

"You know you love it" I say and kiss him on his fore head.

"So why is Elena dragging us to a karaoke bar?" Cloud asks me and I take a moment to ponder it.

"I dunno baby, maybe she realizes what a beautiful voice you have" I say and Cloud blushes.

"I'm not that good" he replies and I shake my head and hold him closer.

"You are, I heard you singing to the radio when you thought I was asleep. You were absolutely amazing" I say and he ducks his head in embarrassment.

"I can't sing in front of other people" Cloud says from under the covers he hid his head in and I raise his head up to look me in the eyes.

"Then sing here, there's nobody here and I love you" I say and I plug my Ipod into the stereo and flick through to a song. "Come on baby I know that you can" I say and he stands and gets up and closes his eyes.

"_**Go on and close the curtains  
'cause all we need is candlelight  
You and me and the bottle of wine  
and hold you tonight"**_

_**Well, we know I'm going away  
And how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
so take this wine and drink with me  
let's delay our misery...**_

_**Save tonight  
fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone**_

_**There's a log on the fire  
and it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire..  
to take me away**_

_**There's a log on the fire  
and it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire..  
to take me away**_

_**It ain't easy to say goodbye  
darling please don't start to cry  
'cause girl you know I've got to go  
and Lord I wish it wasn't so**_

_**Save tonight  
fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone**_

_**Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
but girl you know I've got to go, oh  
and Lord I wish it wasn't so**_

_**Save tonight  
fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone**_

Cloud finishes the song with a smile as he falls back on the bed and I catch him in my arms and press my lips against his forehead. "See baby, you're bueatiful" I say and he smiles.

"You bring it out in me" he replies and I kiss him on the lips briefly and he pulls away.

"We need to get ready" I say and he pouts before getting up. "The black looks best on you" I say and he smiles and slides it over his head and walks over to the balcony. I walk to him and wrap my arms around his waist as we look at the sunset. The streaks of red and purple and pink play through the skies as I look and the clouds move through the skies lazily.

"What are they doing there?" Cloud asks me and I follow his pointed finger to where I can make out Tseng and Vincent talking in a clearing.

"I don't know" I say and I see Vincent grab Tseng and pull him against him "scratch that I know exactly what they're doing" I say as Tseng pulls Vincent back and Vincent breaks away from him.

"Let's go downstairs" I say and Cloud nods and we walk out of the room. We walk down the hall and down the staircase and then into the foyer. The others are waiting and a thoroughly pissed Tseng and a nervous Vincent are waiting for us.

"We ready to go?" Elena asks us impatiently and we all nod.

"Tonight will be great" Yuffie says and Cloud nods while Vincent and Tseng stay away from each other.

We break up into our respective cars and Elena's leads the way to the bar and we get out and into the place. It's not too packed and we find a few tables to seat us. A waitress walks over to our table "Anything I can get you?" she asks us and flashes us a grin that screams KILL ME!!! such a cheery girl.

"No, we're good. But what I want isn't on the menu" Reno says to the waitress who blushes as Reno kisses her hand and walks away with a real smile. Little did Reno realize that Rude had seen the entire exchange and he wasn't happy. If reading his facial expressions was possible that is. Vincent and Tseng shoot looks at each other which seem to be a mix between lust, anger and longing. The night passes as we sing and listen to the dismal performances of others. Eventually the night lulls down and Vincent steps out and Tseng gets up to follow him.

xxx- Third person POV

Vincent walked out the back entrance and was followed by Tseng who had followed the raven the second he stood up. Vincent opened the door and walked through and Tseng slipped through after him. Tseng was pissed that he had been left standing. To hell with his pride he felt played and hurt.

"What the hell was that?" Tseng asked Vincent and the other simply turned around to face Tseng.

"I opened a door" he stated with a bored drawl.

"You know damn well what I mean" Tseng shot back and Vincent let out a sigh and ran a hand through his unruly locks.

"I just wanted a taste is all, to see if I was making the right decision" Vincent stated and took a step towards Tseng. "And I decided it tasted good" Vincent said as hunger laced his tone and he closed the distance between them and pulled Tseng against him and into a dominating kiss.

Unlike the first time Vincent kissed Tseng this time there was passion, lust and that oh so good feeling of wanting it for a long time. Vincent ran his tongue along Tseng's lips and they parted with a moan as Vincent made every effort to memorize the others mouth. Vincent broke away from Tseng's mouth and attacked his neck.

"Good to know you like the taste" Tseng said weakly as Vincent began the assault on his neck and moaned shamelessly when Vincent bit down on the right spot that turned the other into jelly. Vincent lapped at the bite and sucked on it, getting more moans and breathless sighs. Eventually Vincent broke away and whispered huskily in Tseng's ear.

"Come to my room tonight" was all he said as he went back inside the bar and Tseng took a moment to hide his hickey. Oh yes, this had been a fun night and it sounded like it would be a whole lot more fun.

xxx- 9:30-third person POV

Eventually the night drew to a close as they realized that they couldn't think of anything to sing and they were slightly tired from the night. Cloud sat down all a buzz and Zack leant on him lazily as he let out a yawn.

"So much for you being seme" Cloud joked and Zack turned his head up lazily and attached his mouth onto the one spot that turned him to jelly. The sight of this had people turning their backs, Yuffie grabbing a camera and Tseng covering his neck a little more.

"Feels like I'm still seme, my adorable uke" Zack said and stood up, sweeping Cloud into his arms.

"Damn you" Cloud moaned as he was carried out to the car. They got into the cars that they had arrived in and drove back to the house. The ride was smooth apart from the fact that Rude was radiating something was wrong and Reno seemed oblivious as he snuggled against the teen. Aerith made a note to talk to Rude at some stage when he was away from Reno. She had seen what happened with the waitress and that was enough to bother anyone. They pulled into the drive way and Vincent set off for his room, Yuffie, Tseng, Aerith, and Elena went to watch TV and Reno went up to their room to change. Rude followed him up the stairs and opened the door as Reno pulled his shirt over his head.

"Oh hey babe" Reno said happily as he walked over to Rude who simply stepped past him. "What's up your ass, wait I think I know that one" Reno said slyly as he looked for another shirt.

"We need to talk" Rude said as he stood near the bed and Reno turned around.

"What about?" Reno asked as he found the shirt.

"About you flirting with everything with legs" Rude said quietly and Reno looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked and walked towards Rude.

"I mean how you always flirt. How you always seem to treat our relationship like it's a fallback. How you just don't care about us. It always seems to be about you" Rude said with a strained voice. He was on the edge, this had been coming for a long time.

"I don't always, I just like to make a waitresses day" Reno said happily.

"CUT THE CRAP" Rude yelled as his composure broke. "I watched you tonight, you were making eyes with the waitress, you were hitting on her and we both know it. I hear the stories you used to tell when we kept this a secret and now I don't know if they're stories or the truth" Rude said angrily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I do take this seriously. I'm sorry if I don't have a stick up my ass. And don't you DARE accuse me of cheating" Reno roared back at Rude.

"Well you're not giving me much that's to the contrary" Rude replied.

"Well if I did cheat then at least people would want me" Reno shot back and Rude simply walked out of the room. "Wait where are you going?" Reno asked frantically.

"Somewhere else to sleep" Rude replied as he walked out of their bedroom and slammed the door and Reno leaned against the wall and slid down it to sit on the floor and sob.

"What have I done?"

xxx

AN: It's done and once again I'm sorry for leaving it so late to update. I have exams coming up and I needed to study. Beach sex next chapter people. Please remember to review because reviews are love.


	12. tender, predatory, drunken

Pairings: Cloud x Zack, Vincent x Tseng, Rude x Reno

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, no matter how much I wish I did.

AN: Boy do I have a treat for you people. I have DOUBLE LEMONS this time. Do you love me or what? Enjoy the mindless smut that follows dear readers and review if you like.

xxx- 10:00 Friday night- Third person POV

"CUT THE CRAP!" the words ripped through the jovial atmosphere as the sound of the lovers screaming fight carried down to the friends downstairs.

Tseng pulled his knees closer to his chest and looked around awkwardly, Elena stopped talking and fixed her gaze on a point on the wall in front of her, Aerith remained calm and tuned the screaming out whilst Yuffie squeaked and stayed silent. The yelling continued until a bang was heard sounding through the halls and Aerith stood up and walked up the stairs to find Rude. The others looked among themselves and then at the ceiling and wondered what had put the lovers into a blaze of anger.

xxx- Zack's POV

The screaming sent Cloud into his own withdrawn world. His eyes went blank and he just sat there and his shoulders began to shake silently. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to lay his head in my lap. I placed gentle and soothing kisses on the back of his neck and murmured words of consolation. Eventually he calmed down and I ran gentle fingers through his hair. I had a good mind to beat the shit of Rude and Reno but if I got angry that would set Cloud off. I was content to nurse him back to his usual shy, cute and amazing self. Eventually he lifted his head and wiped away a tear.

"'m sorry" Cloud mumbled and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him gently and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Sorry for being such a fag" Cloud mumbled and I let him go to grasp him by the shoulders.

"You're not, you're amazing, beautiful and the best thing that happened to me. Never let another soul on the planet say otherwise" I said firmly but his eyes refused to believe me.

No matter what I did he still didn't believe in himself. No matter what I said it didn't matter. But maybe if I showed him then he would understand. I had an idea and I placed my hand on Clouds and intertwined our fingers.

"Come with me" I said and pulled him off the bed and grabbed a large beach towel.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked and I smiled.

"It's a surprise, but one you won't soon forget" I said softly and pulled him down the stairs and out the door with me.

I led Cloud down a path that led to the beach and then I continued along the shore, Cloud's hand in mine, and walked until we were out of sight of the house, until we came to a part of the beach where the stars and moon could be seen perfectly.

"Stay here just a sec baby" I said and wondered into the bush lands near the shore and got a couple of large pieces of wood and brought them back to Cloud.

I put them in a pile and took out a lighter and lit a small fire. The glow of the flames cast a glow upon Cloud's gentle features giving them an almost angelic and at the same time demonic look of beauty. I stood there and took in the sight, putting it to memory forever.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked as a gentle smile played on his features.

"Staring at beauty" I said softly and took a few steps towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Cloud turned away as he blushed and I turned his face back with two gentle fingers under his chin. I leaned in and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips and conveyed all I felt and ever will feel for him in that one simple touch. Everything I couldn't show in that kiss I let flood my eyes. Cloud held my gaze and in that moment an unspoken understanding occurred. He kissed back, just as gentle and passionate and I felt so much emotion flood me that it was the most powerful thing the planet had. He broke away and I kissed him again, hands working their way up his sides and tangling in the soft blonde spikes.

"I love you Cloud, I always will, so don't think I'm only saying it. You are amazing" I said when I broke away and recaptured his lips.

"I love you too, Shiva I love you so much Zack. You saved me from all that there was to hurt me. I believe you Zack, I really do now" Cloud said softly but the happiness was there.

I felt joy and happiness flood me and I gently moved my hands from his hair to his hips. I ran my thumbs in gentle circles along his hips and he shivered against me. I slowly lifted his top off and laid him on the beach towel and ran fingers along his body. He moaned and arched and I gently hovered above him. He leaned up to kiss me and unfastened my pants and then pulled them off, my boxers along with them. I ran my hands down his sides, making him shiver, until I got to his waistband and undid the belt to his jeans and then pulled them off. Eventually when we were both naked I broke away and whispered in his ear.

"I didn't bring anything for this sort of thing, are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked gently and he nodded.

"I trust you" he whispered back and that was all I needed.

I placed my fingers in his mouth and whispered in his ear for him to suck. When they were as coated as they could be I placed one at his hole and kissed him to distract him as I slipped it in. He moaned into my mouth but he didn't break away. I added another and scissored and stretched and then added a third. I gently brushed against his prostate and he screamed into my mouth and I knew that he was ready. I broke my lips away from his and positioned myself at his hole. I slid into him slowly and kissed him again. Eventually he moaned into my ear for me to move and I slowly rocked backwards and forwards. Cloud moaned softly at first but I found the spot and he tore his lips away from mine and he let out a scream into the night. His screams inflamed me and I picked up the pace. The whole time our eyes never left each other. We were transfixed to each other. His eyes were so richly blue you cloud swim in them forever. I took the moment to whisper to him.

"I love you… argh… Cloud" I whispered and began to feel my orgasm spiral out of my gut, I was close.

"I … ugh… love you too… ahhh… Zack" he whispered and with that he came against my stomach.

I felt his orgasm rip through him and that was all I needed to come. I felt it rip a cry from my throat and I collapsed onto Cloud and pulled him close. We couldn't sleep here, but it was nice to just hold him. It was always nice to hold him.

xxx- 11:30 pm- Third person POV

Vincent lay on his bed and waited for Tseng to come to him. He had him where he wanted him and it was satisfying. He knew the other needed it, the question was how long would he wait. Vincent could stay up all night if need be and he was more than prepared to. Tseng may have walked, talked and acted calm but when Vincent had him he turned to jelly. That knowledge made Vincent purr in delight from where he lay. Some would call Vincent predatory and he himself called himself that when it came to advances. The thought of himself as the big strong Jaguar and Tseng as the meek lamb had his blood burning. Vincent twirled a lock of raven hair around his finger and smiled. He would claim his prey and oh how he would claim it. He had heard Tseng's footsteps earlier that night, after Aerith's and he assumed the raven was coming to him. But alas he went to console his friend, Rude, instead. Vincent didn't object, he found Tseng's caring side endearing. Vincent simply waited for Tseng to finish and then he would come to him. Vincent was sure. After the way he last left Tseng, who could resist such an invitation. Vincent fiddled with a long piece of red silk he had tied to his fore arm. Eventually he heard the door that Tseng had gone into open and close and he heard the ravens footsteps. Vincent smiled predatorily and slipped off the bed and walked to the middle of the floor. The words dinner ran through his mind and he grinned once again. Tseng stood on the other side of the door.

"_Should I go through with this?"_ Tseng asked himself as he stood in front of the door.

It was tempting. Vincent's dominance left him weak at the knees and craving more. The question was whether he could follow through with Vincent or if he couldn't.

"_Who cares, go through that door and have the best sex of your teenage life"_ a voice said from inside his mind, and that was all the persuading he needed, you have to love hormones.

Tseng opened the door and a dark figure stood in the centre of the room. He knew it was Vincent, he could almost smell the lust, confidence and sex radiating from the vampire like other and that was all the confirmation he needed.

Tseng closed the door behind him and Vincent moved, no stalked is more accurate, towards Tseng. The predatory nature of Vincent's advances had Tseng aroused. Vincent took the final step and dominated Tseng's lips. Tseng kissed back equally as hard, not letting himself be given over willingly. Tseng's resistance had Vincent pushing harder, driving them both to kiss harder and to try to beat the other. It had both of them hot and bothered to say the least. In the end Vincent's predator style won over Tseng's fighting. Vincent wanted his meek lamb and a wicked thought graced his mind. He untied the long red silk and pushed Tseng to the bed. Vincent clasped Tseng's hands together and tied his wrists together. He tied the other end of the silk to the centre post of the head board of the large bed. Tseng briefly struggled for freedom then gave up. He could easily go with this.

"Don't bother struggling, I have you where I want you" Vincent whispered lustily in Tseng's ear whilst he traced his ear with his tongue.

"Who knew you were such an animal" Tseng replied breathlessly.

"Not many do" Vincent replied as he undid a button of Tseng's shirt and used his tongue to trace circles on his collar bone.

"Oh Shiva Vincent" Tseng moaned as Vincent's tongue worked wonders.

Tseng would normally never let another tie him up. But the lust that surged his veins was taking control of his pride. In this relationship there was no seme or uke. There was predator and prey and the thought was hot. It made it seem so intense and what sex should be a primal urge and need. The next time Tseng would be predator, but for now he gave himself to the sensations working on his body. Vincent had undone half of Tseng's shirt by now and covered half his body with his tongue.

"Shiva Vincent, need you so much" Tseng moaned out and he could feel the other raven's smirk against his stomach.

"Do you now?" Vincent asked in a lusty purr and Vincent shivered with desire.

"Yes, oh Shiva yes" Tseng moaned

"That's what I burned to hear" the other replied and Vincent slid his shirt over his shoulders with his back to Tseng.

Moonlight suddenly shone through a cloud and through the window showing Vincent in his gothic and vampiric glory. His porcelain skin mixed with the moonlight and his dark trusses that fell down to the small of his back. It gave Tseng the desperate urge to touch him, to feel the skin under his fingers, to feel the hair through his fingers. It had him struggling hard. For silk the material was tough. Vincent turned his head to look at Tseng and smirked.

"See something you like?" he asked innocently and Tseng gave a final tug before ceasing his efforts.

"Maybe if you're good I'll let you touch me" Vincent said with a voice full of teasing and something so hot it could burn a man alive.

Vincent pulled his pants off next and Tseng moaned at the sight. The pants fell from Vincent's waist and pooled around his feet to reveal slender, strong legs. Vincent stalked back over to Tseng and lowered his lips, but when he spoke they brushed against Tseng's teasingly.

"Do you want me?" Vincent asked lustily.

"Yes" Tseng hissed.

"Would you let me take you, claim you, mark you and make you mine?" Vincent asked as he placed a hand on Tseng's stomach and he felt a shiver of desire.

"Yes" Tseng whispered.

Upon hearing Tseng's yes Vincent kissed Tseng's neck before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Tseng's hands tried to break free of their bonds but they failed and this left him writhing under Vincent. Vincent sucked on the bite mark and lapped at it, leaving a hickey. He proceeded to do the same on Tseng's collar bone, stomach and chest. Tseng's moaning had Vincent hot and flustered. He was marked, claimed and his. Now he only had to take him and he would have secured his prey.

"Are you ready?" Vincent asked and Tseng's eye fluttered open.

"Yes, oh I'm so ready" Tseng moaned and Vincent smirked.

"Good"

In a flash Vincent removed Tseng of his pants and briefs and he grabbed a tube of lube out of a drawer on the bedside table. He coated a finger and gently slipped it into him. Tseng moaned and tried to buck his hips forwards but a hand on his groin stopped him. Vincent slowly added the second finger and Tseng threw his head back. Vincent began to scissor and stretch and Tseng momentarily bit his lip. Suddenly a third finger was added and he had to bite back a moan of pain. If Vincent thought this hurt he would stop. He loved Vincent's predatory style. It suited him, made him sexier if that were possible. If Vincent stopped the fun would be gone and it would just be sex. This made it primal and like a fiery urge that had to be fulfilled. When Vincent was done he squirted some of the lube in the palm of his hand and coated himself.

"I hope you're ready" Vincent purred and then lifted up Tseng's legs Vincent slammed himself into Tseng

Tseng threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned. Vincent may have been brutal but he was more than prepared for it. A second thrust had him finding the spot that sent Tseng's vision into the stars. He was tempted to scream but if he did he would let everyone know what he was doing. Vincent's face was above him as he thrusted and he leant down to whisper.

"Scream for me, voice your ecstasy, let it fall from your mouth in helpless gasps as pleasure overcomes you" Vincent whispered sexily into his ear and that was all he needed.

"DEAR GOD YES, FUCK VINCENT, HARDER" Tseng yelled out.

"Yes" Vincent purred "scream from the pleasure".

"OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER" Tseng screamed out as he began to feel the feeling spiral out of his gut.

"Come for me, show me you like it" Vincent moaned as he came closer to his orgasm.

"OH FUCK" Tseng screamed into the room as ecstasy and pleasure mixed into one and slammed into him.

The pleasure ripped through him and he could feel nothing but ecstasy. He lost his senses as he moaned and arched up. The blood thrumming through his head meant he didn't hear Vincent. A flash of white dominated his senses and he gave himself to it. It was like a gun barrel went off under his chin. When Tseng surfaced he found himself wrapped up in Vincent's arms and his wrists unbound. He was against Vincent's chest as he came down from the amazing high.

"Fuck" Tseng panted "that was amazing" he said as each word fell from his lips in a pant.

"It was. You feel so good" Vincent panted and Tseng turned and pushed his lips against Vincent's.

"Shiva, you're so sexy" Tseng panted as he slipped off in Vincent's arms and slowly Vincent followed suit.

xxx- 1:30 am Saturday morning- Third person POV

Reno was gone for 2 hours now. At first he had been in his room sobbing with a couple of people around his door. When it became apparent he didn't want to talk to anyone, they left. Yuffie had gone to try and cheer him up but that was quashed when they realized he had slipped out his window and gone into town. They waited for an hour and when he wasn't back someone had to look for him. Elena had been picked and she was ready to kill. Tseng wouldn't try and get Vincent's attention, that had her mad and he hadn't been there for his friend either. That had her seething and now Reno was gone. Elena had become the flaming bitch demon on heat from hell and Shiva help anyone that got in her way. She got in the car and drove into town seething and thinking of the awful things she could do to Tseng. Vincent wouldn't find him pretty when she castrated him. That's if her rage didn't hit Reno first. She drove into the town and went to stores and then bars.

On the 5th bar she found the red head thoroughly sauced up to his eye balls. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Reno" she said tiredly.

"No" Reno slurred miserably

"How many has he had?" she asked the bar tender and he shrugged.

"'Bout 8 or 9" he replied.

"WELL WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU STOP SERVING HIM?" Elena screeched and Reno's hands covered his ears.

"Ouch, too loud" Reno grumbled slurred.

"Come on we're going" Elena said and tried to keep her temper in check.

"No, Rude hates me and I don't deserve to go back" Reno slurred miserably and Elena lost it.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT IS? YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR COCK AND YOUR BRAIN APART THEN THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS. SO SHAPE UP AND SLEEP THIS OFF AND THEN MAYBE IF YOU ARE VERY LUCKY RUDE WILL CONSIDER TAKING YOU BACK" Elena screamed and took a few breathes to calm herself. Now she felt much better.

Reno hauled himself off his seat and fell flat on his face before Elena helped him up and into the car. Reno fell asleep on the back seat and Elena's seething went from boiling to a dull simmer. One person off her screaming list and one to go.

xxx- AN

People told me I couldn't write smut but I think I showed them wrong –strikes heroic speech pose with voice- they said it couldn't be done. That I couldn't do it. That my lemon skills weren't good enough –reverts to old self- Well I guess that showed them. I don't do this often and please forgive me for that. If you liked this then review. I like predatory Vincent. Dear God how I like him. Expect more predatory Vincent and I also wrote beach sex –hooray-.


	13. saturday mornings

Pairing: Cloud x Zack, Tseng x Vincent, Reno x Rude

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I OWN Final Fantasy VII!!! –Sees copyright lawyers- NO I DON'T, NO I DON'T

AN: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. My sister's staying in town and she would never let me live it down if she found out I write this stuff. I'm writing in Third person only from now on. Sorry folks but I love third person more than first person. Also I got over 5000 views so in my happy delirium you get more lemons, can anyone say shower sex?

Xxx - 2:30 am Saturday morning

Elena stormed through the halls of the beach house as she searched for Tseng's room. She was pissed to say the least. Call it that time of the month or anger or having had it up to here she was a flaming bitch on heat and Gaia help anyone that got in her way. She stormed down the first floor and came up with nothing. Tseng had gone to bed, of course he was in bed, everyone was and that thought had Elena on the verge of screaming. She stormed the second floor and burst into his bedroom. It was empty so she slammed the door and decided to talk to Vincent. If Tseng wouldn't make a move then Elena would give the couple a push in the right direction. She ascended the stairs to the third floor and burst into Vincent's room.

"Listen to me" Elena panted "Tseng likes you, make a move or tell him you don't like him, because his shyness is pissing me off" Elena threw the words into the room and left.

Luckily for Tseng and Vincent, Elena almost literally seeing red and the darkness in the room had prevented her from seeing Tseng wrapped up in Vincent's strong arms.

"I don't think she saw us" Tseng whispered to Vincent, who snickered.

"Go back to sleep baby" Vincent whispered as he ran his fingers through Tseng's hair.

xxx- 3:30 am Saturday morning

Cloud awoke to the feeling of something lapping at his feet. At first he thought it was a dog, or possibly Zack in one of his kinkier moods, but he realized that the beach house didn't have a dog. He opened his eyes and realized that he was stark naked on a towel on the beach and in Zack's arms. Zack was fast asleep and mumbling in his sleep.

"Zack wake up" Cloud whispered as he shook Zack awake who groggily opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" Zack asked as he opened his eyes and then he realized "OH SHIT WE'RE ON THE BEACH" he yelled as he scrabbled to grab his clothes.

Cloud leapt up to grab his things as he frantically put them on and ended up falling onto the sand as he twisted to get his pants on.

"Here, let me help you" Zack offered gently and pulled Cloud up and pulled his pants up for him.

Previously Cloud would have simply ignored Zack's help and continued with his futile fight with his pants but now he accepted his help. It was always Cloud helping Cloud and it was hard for him to accept someone wanted to help him, even if that help came from Zack. But having sex on the beach and being told that he was loved and to actually feel and almost taste Zack's emotions for him, it was changing to say the least. Cloud not only knew Zack loved him, he actually had felt and seen that love and that was what it took to make him believe.

"Do you think they noticed that we're gone?" Cloud asked and Zack shook his head.

"We're 17, we're big kids now" Zack teased and Cloud aimed a half hearted punch at Zack's arm.

"Ouch baby, that hurt" Zack pouted and gave Cloud a kicked puppy look.

"Well maybe I could kiss it better" Cloud offered and nibbled on Zack's pouting lower lip before he gave Zack a proper kiss "any better?" Cloud asked.

"Much better" Zack said happily and swept Cloud off his feet and carried him back to the beach house.

"Put me down, I can walk" Cloud protseted as he laughed at being carried.

"But I have to protect my baby from the big bad sand" Zack said jokingly.

"That is the lamest excuse for carrying somebody" Cloud retorted, but he let himself be carried.

"You know you love it" Zack replied as he quietly walked through the double doors of the mansion and walked upstairs quietly.

Zack put Cloud down and the blonde stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Zack and opened his arms.

"Come to bed baby" Cloud called out in a sexy voice and Zack smiled as he climbed in beside him.

"I love you Cloud" Zack said softly as he snuggled Cloud's golden spikes.

"I love you too Zack" Cloud replied as he ran his fingers along Zack's chest and he slipped off to sleep.

xxx- 10:30 am Saturday morning

Tseng awoke to a feeling of security and warmth as he opened his eyes. He felt so warm as he wriggled a little and opened his eyes further as he turned to face the other person in the bed. Vincent lay next to him with his crimson eyes open and his eyes watching Tseng.

"Good morning" Vincent purred as he ran a hand through Tseng's dark locks.

"It is now" Tseng replied as he reached out and cupped Tseng's face in the palm of his hand.

Vincent looked at the hand and noticed the red marks on his wrist (AN: No Tseng doesn't cut).

"Are your wrists ok?" Vincent asked concernedly as he rubbed them.

"They're ok, the silk took a lot of bite out of the restraints" Tseng said as he closed his eyes in remembrance of the previous night.

"I'm sorry" Vincent said as he kissed Tseng's wrists in apology and moved to kiss the rest of Tseng's entire arm until he got to his neck and then he bit lightly before giving the other arm the same loving attention.

"It felt good Vincent so don't apologize and I'm glad that it happened because that was something I wanted for a long time" Tseng purred as Vincent's hands began to roll him onto his back and Vincent trailed his hands down Tseng's bare back.

"I'm glad you wanted it, because I've always wanted to do that to you" Vincent confessed as he kissed the back of Tseng's neck.

"You always wanted to tie me up?" Tseng asked as Vincent's lips moved down to his shoulder blades.

"Hmmm something along those lines" Vincent replied as he lifted his head up and snuggled his face in the crook of Tseng's neck "besides, would you rather we just did it normally?"

"No I like the kinky predatory you so much better, it makes sex seem so primal and raw" Tseng replied and Vincent smirked against Tseng's neck.

"That's good to know" Vincent replied as he brushed his lips against Tseng's neck, making the other teen shiver.

"What should we do now?" Tseng asked as he tried to stifle the moan that was making its way up his throat.

"Well, we can do one of two things. We can stay in bed all morning or I can get some yogurt from downstairs and we could be out of bowls, so you have to lick it off my stomach" Vincent finished his suggestion with a seductive lick of his lips.

"Why don't we go for option two?" Tseng replied as he tried to stop himself from begging Vincent to tie him up again.

"Sounds good" Vincent replied as he got off the bed and then turned around "but first, how about a shower?" he asked innocently.

"Sure" Tseng replied as Vincent turned around, hiding the evil smirk that was spreading across his features.

Vincent led Tseng into the large en suite bathroom by the hand and opened the large glass door and turned the taps on. Leading Tseng into the large stone shower and wrapping one arm around his waist while he soaped his back.

"So tell me" Vincent whispered in Tseng's ear as he began sway "what are we going to do about Elena?"

"She can find out later, I like it better like this. Just you and me, just us" Tseng replied as he closed his eyes and leaned back when Vincent found a particular spot on him.

"Yeah me too. It feels so fun to hide it. Maybe we could come up with little code words that mean we come up to my room or we just get lost with each other" Vincent whispered as he let his hands roam and found more and more spots along Tseng's body.

"Mmmmm sounds fun" Tseng moaned as Vincent ran his hands up his sides.

"Or maybe" Vincent whispered seductively in Tseng's ear "we can skip breakfast and move on to desert" and Vincent moved his hands down to Tseng's ass and pinned him against the wall.

"Shut up" Tseng replied and kissed Vincent on the lips before running his tongue along his lower lip asking for entrance.

Vincent let out a growl at having the control taken from him and lifted Tseng up whilst Tseng wrapped his legs around him and braced himself against the shower wall. Vincent looked around and grabbed the only thing he could think of to use as lube- a bottle of conditioner.

"Just get on with it and forget the lube" Tseng growled and Vincent tossed the conditioner to the tiled floor "Shiva, need you so much."

Vincent put his hands at Tseng's hips and with a passionate kiss he thrusted into him. Vincent kept the kiss going as he ran his hands along Tseng's sides in order to calm him and to distract him from the pain. It hurt, that was for sure but eventually he adjusted and he broke away from Vincent's lips.

"Move" was the only word he moaned and Vincent set the pace with slow and rocking thrusts "harder damn it, I'm not going to break" Tseng hissed in frustration.

Vincent snapped his hips back before slamming back into him and Tseng threw his back in a silent scream of ecstasy. Vincent moved his lips to Tseng's neck and began to bite down gently as he thrusted and left small love bites all along Tseng's neck before he moved his lips to Tseng's.

"Oh Shiva, so good, so close" Vincent moaned as he came and slid down to the tiled floor and kept Tseng in his lap and began to stroke him off "come for me baby, just for me" he chanted over and over until Tseng arched against his chest and let out a scream of ecstasy.

"Fuck that was good" Tseng gasped out as he leaned his head back against Vincent's shoulder.

"Just good" Vincent asked in a breathless chuckle as he kissed Tseng on the lips under the spray.

"No, it was amazing" Tseng laughed and let the spray was over him until he had enough strength to stand.

"So yogurt?" Tseng asked and Vincent simply chuckled.

xxx- 9:30 am

Zack's eyes fluttered open as the sun made its way through the open window. Zack turned to look out the window to close it so he could go back to sleep and looked out at the view. The window gave a view across the balcony out into the wilderness that grew down the cliff that plummeted down into the ocean below. The bay was a buzz with activity as several people had sail boats out on the water and a gentle breeze blew through the window. Zack stayed where he was as he enjoyed the view. Zack turned his head to check on Cloud and noticed how gentle and innocent he looked. He lay with his arms crossed on the pillow and his head resting on them and the blankets pooling around his hips. It showed off his back and the graceful curve of his spine. Zack settled to simply watch the bay and wait for Cloud to wake up. Eventually Zack was alerted to Cloud by a rustle and a mumbled something.

"Good morning" Cloud mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked upon Zack with a smile.

"Hey" Zack replied and scooted over and ran his hand along Cloud's back and Cloud let out a small moan.

"I'm half naked in bed and I need to be woken up, got any suggestions?" Cloud asked and Zack smiled as he hefted Cloud into his arms to let him look out into the bay.

"Any good?" Zack asked as he ran his hands gently through Cloud's hair and pressed gentle kisses along Cloud's temple.

"It's beautiful" Cloud whispered in amazement and leaned back as Zack petted him.

"Oh so you like that" Zack asked as he wrapped one arm around Cloud's waist and used the other to pet him.

Whether Cloud wanted to say it out loud or not he couldn't deny Zack had the hands of a God. He knew all the sensitive spots and could manipulate them any way he chose. Besides it felt so damn good to be petted so who really cared.

"Hmmmm your hands feel so good" Cloud hummed out and leaned closer to Zack, if it where possible, to enjoy the sensations running through his scalp.

Zack settled to simply give Cloud his wish and kept his hand running through his golden hair and allowed Cloud to curl up in his lap like a large blonde cat.

"We should get breakfast" Zack said softly as Cloud literally purred.

"Right now?" Cloud asked and Zack shook his head, he couldn't resist what Cloud wanted.

"Whenever you want" was all he said and Cloud smiled and returned to his content state.

"I'm sorry if things have been a little weird" Cloud whispered when Zack took a moment to take his hand away.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked as he resumed his petting.

"I mean with my Dad and then being all cut off and then cutting" Cloud said sadly and Zack used his other had to cup his cheek.

"It hasn't been weird. At times it was slightly bumpy, I'll admit, but I'm happy and I understand why you didn't always believe me at times but I guess I'll just have to try harder" Zack replied.

"Last night, on the beach, when you kissed me and I could feel and almost taste how you feel about me, it made me realize" Cloud said as Zack slid down to lay next to him and circled his waist with one arm while he kept petting Cloud.

"So you do believe me?" Zack asked and Cloud kissed him when he saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"I do".

xxx- 10:00 am

Reno awoke to the painful throbbing which always followed a night of drinking. He had put his fake I.D to good use and he had blown maybe 60 dollars on cheap beer. He had a high tolerance level but he still woke up with a bitch of a head ache. On nights when everyone went home after a party he would wake up where he passed out and find a blanket over him and himself wrapped up in Rude's arms. But he didn't have that anymore because of his stupidity. Reno curled up in a ball and allowed himself to cry as he desperately wished for Rude to come back to him, to forgive him.

"_Why should he forgive me?"_ Reno thought to himself and tried hard to stop the sobbing noises from waking the others.

He was in pain, heart broken and sobbing and it was the worst combination.

"_Why did I ruin such a good thing?"_ Reno thought and sat up and clutched his head as pain shot through it.

Eventually he got enough strength to stand and allowed himself to walk to the kitchen downstairs to get himself an aspirin or six. He plodded down the hall and miraculously managed to make it down the stairs without tripping and walked into the kitchen to find Rude making himself a cup of coffee. Without a word he walked past Reno and Reno fell to the ground in a mess of tears. He hugged himself because no-one was there to as he rocked backwards and forwards and eventually pulled himself together. He stood up and searched around and found a couple of them and swallowed them with a glass of water. He turned around and came face to face with Aerith.

"Oh hi" Reno said as he sniffled.

"You've been crying" she observed and Reno shook his head.

"No, I was just uhm I wasn't crying" he said as he trembled slightly.

Without a word Reno fell to the floor in a complete mess and sobbed as Aerith ran over to him and hugged him. He couldn't deal with this as well as he thought and it was taking a toll. He sobbed as Aerith whispered sweet little nothings in his ear and eventually he stopped crying and stood up to leave. But before he could Aerith grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the couch.

"Talk" she said firmly.

Reno tired not to look at her as he fiddled with a loose thread on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere until you do" Aerith told Reno calmly.

Reno continued his fiddling and grappled with his emotions. He wanted to tell Aerith and let it out but on the other hand he wanted to lock himself in his room without another word and let life pass him by. Eventually he looked up from the thread and took a deep breath.

"The other night after me and Rude had a screaming match I snuck out and got wasted and Elena came and got me from the bar. This morning I remembered when I got a hang over and Rude would be there right next to me when I woke up and this morning it got to me. I don't know why but I just want him to say something, even if it's that he never wants to see me again at least I'll know he sees me. But when I came to get an aspirin he just walked past me like I wasn't there and that hurt so much. I just want him back but why would he forgive me? I'm just a flirty little slut" Reno finished with a sigh and went back to fidgeting.

"You made a mistake but you can't wait for Rude to forgive you. He's hurting and he doesn't trust you. You need to show him that you're not going to flirt or act that way and show him that you want to fix things. You have to make the first move Reno" Aerith said to the red head who nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Aerith asked and Reno turned and smiled.

"To fix things".

AN: Another chapter and I really am sorry that it took so long. I wanted to break Rude an Reno up so I could put in some Reno x Rufus but that wouldn't work for the story. Please review because it seriously makes me want to write more and the writing gets better a little. So please read and review.


	14. why we need sweet moments of oblivion

Pairings: Cloud x Zack, Tseng x Vincent, Reno x Rude

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I once owned Final fantasy VII, then I woke up.

AN: Well it's another chapter and I have to say I'm glad. There isn't long to go on this story, I haven't thought of an ending but it'll end soon. That aside I can honestly say that it's been fun writing it and a big thank you to all reviewers who make writing this so worth it especially Brunette S angel, Wrathisred and needleholehalo for sticking with this. As for the story expect some more angsty Reno x Rude action, smexy Tseng and Vincent and of course what you're all here to read Cloud x Zack. This chapter there's no smex but fluff by the bucket load.

xxx- 10:00 am Saturday morning

"I miss home."

Cloud turned around when he heard Zack's quiet voice and he cocked his head to the side.

"We've only been gone a day if…" Cloud began but Zack cut him off.

"I don't mean Midgar, I mean Gongana" Zack stated and when he noticed the look of confusion on Cloud's face he smiled sadly "I never told you did I?" Zack asked sadly.

"Well why don't you tell me?" Cloud asked and maneuvered himself behind Zack, so that he was between his legs with his back against Cloud's chest.

Cloud didn't have great empathy, but he knew that this wasn't going to be a fun story.

"Come on babe, I'm here, I'll listen" Cloud said softly as he nuzzled the ebony spikes.

Zack took a shaky breath and leaned back against Cloud.

"When I was 11 me and Angeal moved to Midgar from Gongana. A couple of months before we left there was this huge row over whether or not the town should let in a large company. Some of the towns people where for it, thinking it would bring in more income to the town. But several people were heavily against it, thinking that it would result in the company making us leave town. Some people decided to show the corporation they weren't welcome and they laid explosive charges on the roads. Our car wasn't working that morning so mum and dad decided to catch the bus and the bus went over one of the charges and…" Zack's voice chocked off.

Cloud sat behind Zack in shock. Sure his mum had left and his dad was, well, his dad, but Zack's parents were dead. Cloud tightened his arms around Zack's chest as Zack's frame began to shake.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Cloud whispered in Zack's ear.

"Thank you, I just, damn it" Zack sobbed and curled his fist into a ball "I thought I was past this" Zack sobbed as he leaned against Cloud's chest.

"It's ok take all the time you need" Cloud whispered comfortingly in his ear as he ran a comforting hand along Zack's chest and pressed gentle kisses to his temple, cheek and neck.

Cloud tightened his hold on Zack and let a tear fall from one of his eyes. He didn't want to see Zack like this, it just wasn't him. Eventually Zack's sobs died down and he started to calm his erratic breathing. Zack twisted in Cloud's arms and placed a soft and chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" Zack whispered as he snuggled into Cloud's chest.

"For what?" Cloud asked as he ran his hands through Zack's hair.

"For being here and just being you" Zack replied and curled up against Cloud.

"I'll always be here, just like you are for me" Cloud replied.

"Cloud, can we stay like this, just for a little while?" Zack asked and one look into Zack's blood shot eyes gave Cloud his answer.

"Yeah sure, as long as you like" Cloud replied and Zack sighed in contentment.

xxx- 10:30 am

Reno stood in front of the door to Rude's room and his hand simply hovered above the door. He planned this out for the past half hour. What he would say and how he would answer questions, all of it. But now he was in front of the door and he couldn't move his knuckles down on the wood. Reno drew his fist back and started to walk away when he saw Rude walking up the stairs to his room. When he got close Reno's mouth sprung into action.

"Rude wait" Reno called out but Rude just kept on walking.

Reno tried to call out but Rude still didn't hear him so Reno ran up to him and grabbed him by the wrist to spin him around.

"I have nothing to say to you" Rude stated simply but Reno wouldn't let him go.

"I have something to say to you so listen up yo" Reno retorted and he was silently relieved when Rude didn't try to get away.

"I know that I've been stupid and a little flirt slut but I promise that I never cheated. It's you I want and only you. Please Rude" Reno said as he dropped to his knees "please give me a chance" Reno said on his knees, but he didn't sob.

Rude simply walked away and walked to his door before he turned around.

"You can't, you can't just ask for a chance and expect it to just happen. You hurt me Reno, I won't deny that but I know you didn't cheat" Rude said and Reno's head turned upwards "go a week without flirting and I'll give you your chance" Rude said and then walked into his room and closed the door.

"YESSSSS" Reno cried out and danced down the stairs and into his bedroom.

xxx- 11:30

Vincent writhed as Tseng licked the last drop of yogurt off his stomach and he was left with his breath panting and his forehead damp with sweat.

"Yum" was all Tseng said as he flopped down next to Vincent and then he stretched out until his spine gave a satisfying pop.

Tseng rolled over and wrapped an arm around Vincent's stomach and then he laid his head on Vincent's chest. Vincent brought a hand up and threaded it through Tseng's hair as Tseng simply lay there and enjoyed the light sensations running through his scalp.

"_All we do is fuck, I'm not complaining, but does he care, or does he only indulge my need for affection?"_ Tseng wondered to himself.

"Hey Vincent, we have more than sex, don't we?" Tseng asked and tried to hide the apprehension in his eyes "I don't mean love, but there is more than sex right?" he asked.

Vincent looked down and cupped Tseng's face in his hands and bought his lips together with Tseng's in a purely chaste kiss, unlike their first kiss which was all lusty and awkward. When Vincent broke away he looked into Tseng's eyes.

"I will admit it isn't love, at least not yet, but give it time and we'll see. But as for here and now I am attracted to you and I do want more than sex. I want to lounge around holding you and go out and just spend time being with you" Vincent said as he cupped Tseng's face again and drew him in for another kiss.

"I'm glad" Tseng replied as he made himself comfortable on Vincent's chest again.

"You know, there's one of those pier carnivals around here. We could always go now, just you and me" Vincent suggested.

"What about the others?" Tseng asked because they would suspect if they left together and he would never hear the end of it from Elena.

"I thought you said sneaking out was fun" was all that Vincent said as he chuckled and Tseng playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Alright, lets go, just let me get changed" Tseng said as he pulled on a pair of boxers and walked out into the hall and down the stairs to his bedroom.

Tseng searched through his things until he found a form fitting white shirt with long, green sleeves and a pair of jeans. He put a pair of converse sneakers on his feet when his phone vibrated. Tseng flipped it open to read the text message

"_Climb out your window and then slide down the roof and climb down the near-by tree, I'll be waiting for you."_

Tseng smiled to himself as he opened the window and put one foot out and then another and easily moved down the roof. He was always good at stuff like this and he could easily move without making a noise. He got to the edge of the roof and sure enough, there was a tree which Tseng easily leapt onto and climbed down. A few branches off the ground Tseng suddenly lost his footing and slipped and fell. Before he hit the ground he felt two strong arms catch him bridal style.

"Well hello there" Vincent said as he caught Tseng and set him on the ground.

"Thank you" Tseng whispered into Vincent's ear and gave him a peck on the cheek when Vincent wrapped an arm around Tseng's shoulders and they set off.

It was a half hour walk down to the pier and when Tseng laid eyes on the sight he cracked into a big grin. He was always a fan of the beach and the carnival to boot always equaled fun. He would have asked to go to the beach but the thought of Vincent in a pair of board shorts and no shirt wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"So what do you want to do first?" Vincent asked "today is all about you" Vincent said and Tseng felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

"Why don't you win me a big fluffy teddy bear" Tseng asked and Vincent put an arm around him and snuggled him close.

"Alright, sure I can do that" Vincent said and he lead Tseng towards a large booth.

The game looked simple enough, shoot the moving targets and win a prize. Vincent paid the money and picked up the pelt rifle and took aim. Unlike half the wanna be snipers who played, Vincent held the gun the right way and with the proper stance. With what looked like practiced ease he started shooting, no target safe from his deadly pinpoint aim. When he was finished his little target massacre he held the rifle with one hand and the barrel at the ground and turned over his shoulder to look at Tseng.

"You wanna try, I'll teach you" Vincent said and Tseng walked over as Vincent paid for Tseng to have a go.

"It's really easy, all you do is stand like this" Vincent said from behind Tseng and nudged his legs into position with his own feet, causing a light friction.

"Then hold the gun like this" Vincent whispered slyly as his hands closed over Tseng's and moved them up the barrel.

"And then unleash hell" Vincent finished with a sexy growl and stood back as Tseng started shooting.

Tseng wasn't as good as Vincent but he did better than a lot of other people. He hit 16 out of 25 targets and the guy in charge of the booth handed him a small stuffed bear. Happy with his toy he hugged it close to him as he walked and leaned against Vincent.

"Want to get something to eat?" Vincent asked and Tseng just grinned.

"Well I had a great breakfast" and Vincent suppressed a laugh "but yeah, I could go for a bucket of chips or something."

"Great" Vincent replied happily and he sat Tseng at a table and ordered a bucket of chips to share.

"So tell me, what was Germany like?" Vincent asked as he took a chip for himself and watched Tseng with gentle eyes, rather than predatory ones.

"It was good, a little cold sometimes, but still good and the school was excellent" Tseng replied and Vincent nodded "Vincent?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on me before I left?" Tseng asked.

"I don't know, I was scared you would reject me or that you would take it badly or things would break apart because you would have been in Germany and it would've been long distance" Vincent confessed and Tseng stood up, walked around the table, cupped his face in his hands and kissed Vincent gently on the lips.

Several of the people on the pier turned away in disgust but neither of them cared.

xxx- 6:30pm Saturday night

It was a long time before they got back to the house. They had gotten side tracked in town and they had so much fun that they didn't care about the time. Tseng walked in the door with his stuffed teddy bear in his arms and Vincent with the far larger one that Tseng had gladly accepted from him. With one final kiss they broke away to go back to the same old way that things were going to be. What neither of them noticed was a note on the fridge saying that they the others except Aerith had gone down to a club in town. They walked up the stairs and found Aerith at the top of the stairs going up to the second story.

"Care to explain?" she asked lightly and jokingly as she held up a pair of Tseng's jeans and the shirt he had been wearing yesterday.

"Explain what?" Tseng asked innocently, but he knew where it was going.

"Explain that you" Aerith pointed her finger at Tseng "were having sex with you" she finished as she turned her finger on Vincent.

"It's true, where are the others" Vincent said coolly and Aerith simply shrugged.

"They went down to a club in town, the names on the fridge if you want to go" Aerith said simply and walked off to continue cleaning the house.

"She didn't seem too shocked" Tseng said as he watched Aerith go.

"Well she probably has to deal with Cloud and Zack all the time so she's probably used to it" Vincent replied.

"We should set her up with someone shouldn't we?" Tseng asked and Vincent nodded proudly.

"Hell yeah."

xxx- 9:50pm

The night was only picking up for everyone but for Cloud and Zack it was drawing to a close, at least the part with dancing. Both were thankful that Yuffie couldn't be heard over the music as they danced. Cloud sat in Zack's lap with his head on his shoulder as Zack hugged the blond close. Rude was off somewhere and Reno was dancing with Yuffie. How anyone could match those two was a mystery. Both could move in ways that made everyone else's movements slow and sluggish. Rude came back from the bar with a round of drinks and Rude stared at his drink like he wanted it to die.

"So uhm how are you and Reno?" Zack asked delicately and Rude looked up.

"I dunno, I mean I want to forgive him but how would you feel if Cloud was flirting with everything that moved, not that you would" Rude said apologetically to Cloud.

"At least give him a chance" Zack said and Rude sighed.

"I said that I would if he could go a week without flirting then I would give him a chance."

"I guess that's fair" Cloud said and looked out at the dance floor and located Reno, at the bar.

xxx- Meanwhile

Reno leant against the bar and looked over his shoulder at Rude. He was sulking at his drink as if it contained the magic answer to his problems. Reno sighed and tried to get the bar tenders attention. Reno raised his hand but it was caught by someone with a gentle grip.

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" the man behind Reno asked and the red head turned around.

The man holding onto his hand was a blond with short hair. He was wearing clothes that practically screamed rich and the look on his face said that if he wanted it then he got it.

"Who said I'm alone?" Reno shot back angrily and tried to get the bar tender over to him.

"I've been watching you all night and you don't have anyone with you that's a boyfriend or girlfriend" the blond said.

"So, doesn't mean I'm going to be desperate enough to even think about what you want" Reno said and tried to get past the blond but he was blocked.

"Now that was rude" the blond chided and took a step towards Reno.

"Hey back off yo" Reno said panicked and tried to find a way to escape but he couldn't see one.

The blonde took a final step towards Reno and kissed him and Reno's eyes went wide with shock.

"_What if Rude sees me OH SHIT"_

Reno pushed the blond off him who simply wiped his lips and smirked he walked past Reno and stopped to whisper in his ear.

"By the way, my name's Rufus" and with that he walked away.

Reno surveyed the area and saw Rude walking out a side entrance. With out hesitation Reno ran to the door and burst out into the alley way.

"Just go Reno" Rude said quietly and Reno moved to his side.

"I didn't kiss him, he boxed me in and then he kissed me, I pushed him off I swea…"

SMACK

Reno fell to the ground clutching the side of his head and looked up at Rude in terror. Rude stood above Reno with his fist curled and utter fury in his eyes and his teeth grit and his breathing ragged. Reno curled up into a ball on the ground and cradled his head to protect himself.

"Please don't hit me, please don't hit me, please don't hit me" Reno chanted over and over again.

"RUDE STOP" Elena's voice cut through Reno's pleading and Rude looked up and then realized how afraid Reno was.

"Reno I…" Rude made to kneel down but Elena grabbed him by the shoulder and moved him aside.

"Leave Rude" Elena said as she tried to pry Reno's arms from his head to look at his face.

"But I…"

"NOW" Elena screamed, causing Reno to curl up even more and Rude left through the side door and stormed through the club.

Xxx

"What do you think that was about?" Cloud asked as he watched Rude storm through the club.

"Something not good" Zack said as he gently moved Cloud and stood, Cloud following him.

Cloud and Zack walked out the side door and instantly ran when they saw the red hair and the terrified figure Elena was standing over.

"What happened?" Zack asked Elena.

"Rude lost it with Reno and hit him, I don't know how much damage he did because his hands are covering his head, but he was curled up in terror when I came out here."

"Let me try" Cloud said and Elena moved aside to let the blond take over.

"Reno look at me, I'm not going to hit you I promise I only need to see your head" Cloud said gently and Reno's arms moved a fraction, indicating that Cloud could move them away.

"Holy shit" Zack breathed as he saw the damage and the blood on the side of his head.

"He'll be ok, he doesn't need a hospital" Cloud said as he grabbed a couple of tissues out of his pocket and cleaned up what he could.

"How do you know?" Elena asked and Cloud looked up at her and Zack bit his lip.

"Because I've suffered worse from my dad" Cloud replied calmly and Elena looked shocked.

"Oh shit Cloud I'm so sorry" Elena apologized but Cloud waved her away.

"'s ok, you didn't know" he said calmly and picked up Reno in his arms and Zack opened the side door for him.

Cloud carried the beaten Reno through the club and out the front door, Rufus's jaw dropping in shock when he put 2 and 2 together. Zack opened the back door and Zack and Cloud sat with Reno between them and Elena driving. The drive took them 20 minutes and when they pulled up outside the mansion and Aerith opened the door to greet them and then noticed Reno in Zack's arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rude" was Elena's cold reply,

Zack carried Reno into the large lounge room and laid him on the big soft couch.

"I need cotton and disinfectant" Cloud said and Elena sprinted away to the bathroom.

"What can I do?" Aerith asked

"Get me some wash clothes and a bowl of hot water" and Aerith nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Yuffie?" Zack asked and Reno groaned.

"She left when I went to the bar" Reno said quietly and Cloud dropped down to his knees.

"Just stay still and don't talk if it hurts ok" the blond said gently and Reno nodded as Elena and Aerith came back.

Cloud took the warm water and wiped away the dried blood from Reno's skin and then took the cotton and dabbed it in disinfectant and then dabbed it around the wound.

"We'll take a look at your wound in the morning and see what needs to be done from there" Cloud told Reno who nodded.

"Can I have a couple of aspirin?" he asked and Cloud nodded and Zack grabbed them and brought them back with a glass of water.

Zack and Cloud slung an arm over each of there shoulders and supported him up the stairs and to his room. Zack opened the door and they laid him down on the bed.

"Don't be mad at Rude, please" Reno's small voice asked them as they walked out the room and Cloud turned around.

"He hit you because you fought off a guy who kissed you. But more to the point he hit you Reno and that isn't something I'm going to just let happen. You're my friend so it slides this time but if he ever does it again I won't be so lenient" Cloud said and closed the door and walked with Zack up to their room.

"You ok?" Zack asked as he sat behind Cloud on the bed and Cloud leaned back into Zack's chest.

"I could use a few moments of oblivion."

"Take all the time you need."

AN: I finished this chapter and it took me 3 HOURS. Most of the time it takes me an hour to an hour and a half but once I started writing this I couldn't stop. 15 pages this is, I think I beat a personal best. Anyway I now have a plan, don't worry each pairing is going to have its own ending and I hope you like them when the time comes for the end. In the mean time review, review, review and tell me what you think about where this is going. If you have a request for an ending then leave it in a review or PM me and I'll see if I can change it for you.


	15. tear down the walls part 1

Pairings: Cloud x Zack, Reno x Rude and Tseng x Vincent

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this series, unfortunately

AN: Well looks like it's another chapter and with another chapter comes all new twists and events. This chapter I want to take some time to focus on Reno, because I've seriously been neglecting him. I haven't focused on Reno and Rude's relationship all that much and now I want to go in depth about it. It won't be the smexy holding hands through the park stuff though. I have given you a cute relationship, a lusty sexy relationship and now I have to balance the scales some what. Enjoy this fic and remember to read and review.

Xxx- 11:00 pm Saturday night

Elena sat at the counter top with a cup of hot chocolate and cradled her head in her hands. How was it that things had gotten to the stage they were at now? She knew Rude wasn't violent but well, fuck. She couldn't get the image of Reno's terrified and curled up frame out of her head. God she should have knocked Rude unconscious. Elena resigned to keeping her head in her hands as she pondered what had bought about Rude's sudden behavior.

"Can't sleep?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway to the kitchen and Elena nodded in her hands.

"Care to share?" the voice asked and Elena looked up to see Cloud in the doorway.

"Where's Zack?" Elena asked softly, where ever Cloud was then Zack was sure to follow.

"Asleep in bed" Cloud replied and Elena wearily motioned for Cloud to join her at the kitchen counter.

"So what's bothering you?" Cloud asked and Elena turned to face him.

"I was just wondering when…"

"When things got so bad between Rude and Reno?" Cloud asked and finished her sentence at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean how does some body wake up one day and just, just do that?" Elena asked exasperated and confused as she cradled her head in her hands again.

"I don't know. Hell if I knew I would have had a much happier childhood" Cloud chuckled humorlessly.

"How did you deal with it?" Elena asked quietly

"It wasn't easy and I did a lot of stupid things to make myself feel better but the biggest helper was having some one there to go to, to talk to and to just listen" Cloud finished quietly.

"You mean like Zack?" Elena asked and Cloud nodded and Elena looked back at her hot chocolate in quiet understanding.

"But he won't just open up to somebody like an open book" Cloud said and Elena looked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked and began to wonder where Cloud was going with his new train of conversation.

"People who are abused rarely ever talk about it. They develop defenses against people from knowing" Cloud said and Elena took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Why put up defenses?" Elena asked "I mean, if they want out of that kind of relationship then why don't they just get out of it?" Elena asked and Cloud smiled humorlessly.

"Because people are afraid of their abuser. Fear of worse abuse, fear of that person or fear that the abuser will take something precious from them are all factors. The victim's abuser wields a great deal of control over the victim Elena, never forget that."

"Why are we even talking about this? I mean it's almost as if you think that it wasn't the first time tha… oh no. Cloud I have known Reno and Rude since primary school and Rude would never, he isn't violent."

"Neither was my dad but at some stage something changed didn't it" Cloud mockingly asked and Elena swallowed her momentary anger to focus back on the rapidly escalating problem.

"Rude would never do that, not to Reno he's his best friend" Elena said as she tried to convince Cloud that Rude would never do such a thing to Reno.

"Elena, you have to understand that things like this can happen and a hit of that force is never the first blow. Those kinds of strikes come after a period of time" Cloud said as Elena reeled back in shock.

"If your right then how do we help Reno?" she asked as she dropped her gaze to her cold mug of hot chocolate.

"We wait until we have him alone. If we ask him then he'll put his guard up and we can't let that happen. He puts his guard up then we will never get through to him, do you understand?" he asked Elena and the blonde girl dipped her head.

"I'll do my best but perhaps it should be you that does this." Elena suggested but Cloud shook his head.

"You're his close friend Elena, if anyone can get him to open up then you're the most likely candidate" Cloud replied and Elena nodded before standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to bed" she announced "don't stay up to long Cloud" the blonde said as she walked up the stairs and then to her room.

Cloud stayed up for the rest of the night going over ideas and topics. Anyway to broach the subject and get Reno to talk in the possible event that Elena would fail. He stayed up for another two hours before footsteps out side the kitchen alerted him to the presence of another person.

"Who's there?" Cloud asked quietly as he never looked up from his ideas and tensed for a second when he felt arms around his waist and then relaxed when he realized it was the same comforting warmth he had been wrapped in mere hours ago.

"Just an affectionate stranger" Zack replied lightly and then his voice dropped "I woke up and you weren't in bed" Zack said quietly as he kissed Cloud's temple "I was worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried babe, I was just figuring something out. Don't worry I'll be up soon I promise" Cloud said as he twisted to give Zack an affectionate peck on the lips and then turned back to trying to figure out his problems.

"You're not coming to bed?" Zack asked sadly and took his arms away from Cloud and began to walk towards the stairs and Cloud got up and kissed the back of Zack's neck.

"I will be up there in a few hours ok, I just have to sort something out because it's important" Cloud pleaded with Zack not to think he was pushing him away.

"Reno?" Zack asked and Cloud nodded.

"I'll be downstairs to check on you every now and then alright" Zack said as he gave Cloud a gentle kiss on the fore head and walked up stairs.

Heaving a sigh, Cloud walked back to the kitchen as he tried to think of ways to make the red head open up. He had good ideas but the application just wouldn't work. Cloud had been able to conclude that Reno didn't believe Rude meant to hurt him and that probably meant he wouldn't cop to the abuse. Cloud dumped his ideas in the bin and slowly walked up the stairs to his and Zack's shared bedroom. He quietly opened the door and climbed into bed when he felt a warm arm cuddle him closer.

"You shouldn't have waited up" Cloud replied tiredly.

"I wanted to" Zack replied as he rubbed soothing circles along Cloud's back.

"You could've been up all night though" Cloud said but Zack hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"You're here now and that's all that matters to me and I would wait until the end of time for you. Minutes, hours, days weeks, and years would mean nothing so long as I was with you for only one second."

Cloud felt a tear slowly trace from his eyes down his cheek and just before it was lost in the oblivion of pillows Zack caught it with a gentle finger.

"Oh baby" Zack said softly as Cloud chocked back a soft sob of happiness.

"I love you Zack" Cloud said softly "I want to hear you say it until the day I die."

"I'll never stop saying it Cloud. Nothing on this earth could ever stop me." Zack replied and Cloud rolled over to face him.

"Thank you" was all Cloud said as Zack cupped his face in his hands and gently kissed him on the lips to say "you're welcome".

xxx- Wednesday 2:30 pm

The next couple of days had passed in a quiet haze of laziness and generally doing nothing. The only difference was that Rude was out a lot. He didn't hang around the house and Elena and Yuffie sure as hell gave him a reason to want to go. Rude only arrived late at night and went straight to his room and left at around 9:00. Not that Reno seemed to be complaining. Cloud thought that he was starting to wake up to what Rude was doing and how it was wrong. Neither Cloud nor Elena had spoken to Reno yet but they planned on doing it soon. As Cloud had told Elena they need to wait until Reno was calm.

"So when can we talk to him?" Elena asked and Cloud pondered it for a moment.

"Later today, when he's alone and remember to be gentle with him Elena" Cloud told her warningly

"Alright I'll be gentle" she told Cloud who nodded and then walked back into the lounge room and rolled over the couch and into Zack's lap.

Though the two of them looked relaxed, Elena and Cloud had their eyes peeled for a chance to talk to Reno. From Cloud's vantage point against Zack's chest he could see whether Reno was in the kitchen or the lounge room and he could give Elena the signal. Eventually Reno went into the kitchen and with a curt nod to Elena the blonde girl was out of her chair with a quick excuse and walking towards the red head.

"Hi Reno" Elena said cheerfully and the red head gave a shrug of his shoulders and kept walking.

"Wait Reno, what's wrong?" Elena asked gently and Reno's eyes showcased misery.

"Nothing Ellie, don't worry it's nothing" Reno replied and Elena held back her comment at her pet name for Reno's sake.

"Something is bothering you Reno" Elena said softly and took a tentative step towards Reno and wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulders.

When the red head showed no signs of breaking away she lead him towards her room. She had no desire for Reno what-so-ever but she was positive that he wouldn't speak up when others could hear him. Opening the door and leading him to the bed and motioning for him to sit she wrapped her arm tighter around Reno.

"Something is wrong Reno, I can see it so tell me. I'm your friend and there is nothing you can say that will change that" she said reassuringly and was surprised at the gentleness of her voice.

"It's just…Rude and…" Reno began and Elena gave an internal jump for joy at the quick progress.

"When Rude hits you?" Elena asked and instantly realized she had jumped ahead of herself because she could see the walls going back up.

"It was just that one time" Reno said defensively.

"How do you know I meant it happened more than once?" she asked him and Reno shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Just that one time Elena" he stated defiantly.

"Reno, has Rude ever hit you more than that one time?" she asked him and Reno refused to meet her eyes.

"Just that once" he said and Elena tried to remain calm.

"Reno I know he's hit you more than once ok. I want to help you but if you don't tell me then I can't help you" Elena told the red head who simply jumped up from the bed.

"He doesn't hit me, he loves me" Reno said as he tried to grope for anything in his mind to hold onto that fact.

"I know you would like to think that Reno but the truth is that what he does is abuse" Elena stated calmly but Reno denied it further as he hugged himself and shook his head against Elena's statements.

"It's my fault because I…" Reno started but Elena swiftly cut him off.

"It is not your fault. Do you hear me? NOT. YOUR. FAULT Reno. You flirt but that doesn't warrant him constantly ignoring you and yelling and then hitting you Reno" Elena pleaded with him but the red head refused to listen.

Elena realized that she couldn't break down the walls. She tried but she could do no more. She stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs and walked into the living room. Giving Cloud a shake of her head she sat down and waited for Cloud to try.

xxx- AN: I know that this chapter isn't very long but I wanted to break Elena and Cloud's attempts at getting Reno to open up into two separate chapters. Also it's short because today I start a new story. It's going to be a Cloud x Leon one. I have it planned out, well sort of but it'll solve itself. At least I hope it will –eyes look shiftily- anyway please review and tell me what you think and until next time dear readers.


	16. tear down the walls part 2

Pairing: Cloud x Zack, Rude x Reno, Tseng x Vincent

Rating: M

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now folks- I own NOTHING!

AN: I know it's been a while since I updated but I had a really big dose of writers block. But I'm all better now and so as a big "I'm sorry" I give you this chapter. Enjoy and now it's on with the show.

xxx- Straight after chapter 15

Cloud watched Elena sit down on the chair with a sad look in her eyes. He didn't need her subtle shake of her head to know that she hadn't succeeded at getting Reno to open up. Cloud relaxed against Zack's chest and gave a small sigh when he started to massage his back.

"It'll be ok spike, you'll find a way" Zack whispered against Cloud's temple, low enough so only the two of them could hear what was being said.

Swapping words for actions Cloud simply leaned against Zack and rested his head against his strong chest as Zack's arms circled him tighter in a comforting hold of reassurance. Cloud stole a look at Elena and he noticed the misery in her eyes as she stared at the television screen blankly as she hugged herself. After a few minutes she stood up and Cloud disentangled himself from Zack.

Elena leaned against the marble counter top in the kitchen as she took a deep breath and whipped away the tears that were just starting to form in her eyes.

"It'll be ok" Cloud's quiet voice rang from behind her and she smiled bitterly for a moment before she sniffled again.

"And how will that go Cloud? He won't open up. I mean what if we're wrong or if…" but before she could continue Cloud wrapped his arms around her gently and she broke down.

"It'll be ok we'll fix it ok Elena" He told the blonde as she sobbed against his chest and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I know it's just I can't stand to see him like this" Elena said as she began to regain her voice and her composure.

"See we can fix this. It'll just take more time than we thought OK" Cloud said to her and she smiled and nodded as she wiped away a tear.

"I think I'll go upstairs for a little bit ok?" She asked Cloud who simply nodded and she walked up the stairs to her room.

xxx- Meanwhile

Reno sat against the wall of his bedroom curled up against the wall with his hands buried in his hair as he tried to find something in his mind that could be used to say that Rude loved him.

"_He loves me, I know he does"_ Reno told himself repeatedly as he rocked backwards and forwards as he tried to find something.

"_He may not say it but he does"_ Reno told himself as he tried to choke back his sobs.

It hadn't always been like this. Once upon a time they had been happy together and they had fun. They had been a proper couple. But now Reno was scared to slip up, scared that Rude might hit… NO. He was scared because Rude might leave him. He wasn't afraid of abuse, it was being left. He was scared of being left by Rude, yeah that was it. Rude did love him. He didn't have to say anything for him to know that.

xxx- 10:30 pm

Reno walked down the stairs to the kitchen as quietly as he could. One was so that someone wouldn't know he was creeping around and so that he didn't wake everyone up. He walked into the kitchen from the stairs and turned the kettle on when he jumped at the voice behind him.

"Hi Reno" Cloud's soft voice came from behind him and he sighed.

"Hiya Cloud" he said cheerfully as he put coffee into his mug and added the hot water.

He was positive the blond had gone to bed. He heard Zack's footsteps going up the stairs. Cloud must have decided to stay up. But still he swore that he heard two sets of feet go up the stairs. Deciding that his mind was playing tricks on him he took the cup of coffee with him into the lounge room and quietly sighed when he heard Cloud's footsteps behind him. He swore he heard those footsteps with Zack when he went up the stairs.

"So how are you Reno?" Cloud asked him.

"I'm ok, just can't sleep" Reno told the blond and hoped he would leave him alone.

If he had snuck downstairs he had to have had a reason.

"Ok, how's your cheek?" he asked and Reno became a little suspicious.

"It's fine, why do you ask?" Reno asked the blond who shrugged.

"Just curious I guess" Cloud said as he picked his book up and turned to the page he had been on previously.

Reno sat in silence as he went back to his previous train of thought. Rude cared about him, loved him. He hit him and more than once but Reno knew that he didn't mean it.

"Something wrong Reno?" Cloud asked as he kept his book open and cocked his head to the side.

"Just a couple of things I can't figure out" Reno told Cloud and he snapped his book shut.

"Well why don't you tell me? Who knows, I might be able to help" Cloud said to the red head but he shook his head.

"It's ok, I can figure it out I just need to get a few things straight" the red head said but Cloud wasn't going to let this go.

"Reno if something's wrong then you can tell me" Cloud said gently as he put his hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"It's just, it's personal" Reno said as he tried to get Cloud to take a hint.

"I won't tell, I promise" Cloud said to the red head who sighed.

"I can't Cloud I really can't" Reno said as he was oblivious to the tinge of fear in his voice.

"What are you scared of?" Cloud asked as he kept eye contact with Reno.

Cloud could see fear in Reno's eyes and he tried to search deeper for something else in those eyes. Looking past the fear he saw vulnerability. He just had to push Reno past the fear and he would be able to get him to open up to him.

"I'm not scared" Reno stated with a mask of pride but Cloud could see through that too.

"Reno if something has you scared then tell me" Cloud stated but the red head shook his head and repeated his earlier statement.

Reno was being defensive but he knew that he could still get through to him. He just had to wear down his defensiveness and then he could get him to talk.

"Reno I know that something has you scared and worried so please tell me, let me help you" Cloud said to the red head, who shook his head and drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"You can't help me" was Reno's defiant statement and Cloud realized he had broken through to vulnerability.

"I can Reno please, just trust me" Cloud said quietly and Reno looked up from his knees and into Cloud's eyes.

"It's just stuff with Rude" Reno said and smiled but Cloud could tell he was lying.

"Reno did Rude do something to you?" Cloud asked and Reno looked at Cloud warily and shook his head.

"Has Rude hit you more than that one time?" Cloud asked gently and Reno recoiled away from him.

"Reno I know he has and I know what you're going through, what you're feeling" Cloud said to the red head who shook his head.

"You have no idea" Reno shot back and stood up and turned to leave when Cloud spoke again.

"You're trying to find something in your mind that says he doesn't mean it. You're trying to find some good in him, that he doesn't mean it and that he loves you. That what he's doing is something you deserve" Cloud said to the retreating red head who turned on his heel.

"How would you know?" he spat at Cloud who smiled sadly and lifted his shirt to reveal a scar, very light and barely noticeable but Reno saw it in an instant and let out a breath.

"My dad did this when I was 13. He threw a beer bottle at me and one of the shards was lodged just near my heart. Not even Zack knows I have this on me" Cloud said softly and Reno stood frozen in shock.

"I understand how you feel Reno and I know what you're going through" Cloud said as he stood up and reached tentatively towards Reno.

Reno stood still for a moment before he reached out for Cloud's hand and sat on the couch with the blond and told him everything. All of the times that Rude had hit, abused and hurt him.

Cloud sat beside Reno and kept the grip on Reno's hand as the red head told him everything. Cloud sat next to him and nodded and let Reno lean against him as he started to cry.

"So what do I do know?" Reno asked Cloud as he dried his eyes.

"Break up with him" was Cloud's reply and he felt Reno go dtiff against his chest.

"I'm scared to" Reno said quietly and Cloud brought his arm around Reno protectively.

"You won't be alone" was Cloud's reply and Reno nodded.

"I'm going to bed" Reno said as he got out of Cloud's embrace and he stopped at the doorway "thank you Cloud" Reno said quietly and then walked up the stairs.

Xxx

AN: WOOOO HOOOO it's finished. I seriously could think of nothing for this chapter but at least I have something now. I really am sorry that it took me so long to update. Well until next time boys and girls


	17. whispered confidence

Pairings: Cloud x Zack, Vincent x Tseng

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Final Fantasy VII

AN: Oh god, oh god –pulls on a helmet and flack jacket- I'm sorry I neglected this. I sorta got writers block and then forgot about it. I promise that I'll try to do better next time. This is the second last chapter in the story. Hope you like and remember to review. Now boys and girls, it's on with the show

Xxx- Right after chapter 16

Cloud leaned against the back of the couch as he sighed and looked to the ceiling as he let out a long held breath. Perhaps this was going to be easier than he thought, perhaps Reno would be ok. Cloud closed the book with a tired sigh as he got up and walked out of the lounge room.

"_Reno's going to be ok"_ Cloud thought to himself a he ascended the stairs.

He walked through the hallways as he noticed Reno's bedroom door open a little bit. Creeping closer to the door he saw Reno under the covers, red hair splayed across the pillow as he slept. Smiling Cloud walked the rest of the way down the hall as he ascended the stairs and came to his own room. He opened the door quietly as he slipped inside and crept to the bed. As he slipped under the covers he noticed Zack's back turned to him. As he moved closer to him to snuggle up to him he heard a strangled sob from him.

"Zack?" Cloud asked gently as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hey spike" Zack said shakily but he refused to roll over to look him in the eyes.

"Zack what's wrong" Cloud asked soothingly as he lightly ran his fingertips down the black shirt Zack wore to bed.

"Nothing" Zack said as another sob wracked him and Cloud rolled him over this time.

Zack's eyes were raw red as the tears had made an obvious path down his cheeks as he sniffled. The sight made Cloud's heart snap as he maneuvered Zack so that his head lay in his lap as he ran a hand through the raven spikes and occasionally leaned down to lay a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Please tell me Zack" Cloud pleaded quietly as he rubbed Zack's neck and placed a gentle kiss to his temple.

I was a few minutes before Zack spoke, though Cloud had all the patience in the world for him.

"I never got to say good bye" was all that Zack said as he tried to hold back a new wave of sobs, only a few leaking out.

"Good bye to who?" Cloud asked as he rubbed gentle circles into Zack's temples to try and relax him.

"My parents, we never stayed long enough for the funeral, I think Angeal was so hurt by what happened" Zack said softly, almost brokenly.

Gathering Zack's body against his chest Cloud placed a gentle and soothing kiss against his lips.

"I'm sorry" Cloud said as he ran gentle and comforting hands along Zack's back as he pressed gentle kisses against the back of Zack's neck every now and then.

"I just, why does it hurt so bad?" Zack asked as he sobbed and his body shook as he suppressed more sobs from slipping from his lips.

"I don't know baby but I'll help you through this" Cloud said softly as he pulled Zack close to his body planning to never, ever let him go.

"Sing to me" Zack said softly as he leaned against Cloud's chest and looked up at him.

Unable to deny Zack something so simple with the state that he was in, or to deny him something at anytime in history he pulled Zack closer to his chest as he closed his eyes, the words of the song began to play in his head as he repeated them as they were heard to him.

**Do you remember when we were just kids,  
and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?  
School yard conversations taken to heart,  
and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not.  
**

**  
I want to break every clock.  
the hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first kiss.  
**

**  
Amazing how life turns out, the way that it does.  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love.  
**

**  
I want to break every clock.  
the hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first kiss.  
**

**  
Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?  
Is it over now hey, hey it's not over now.  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first love  
that you'll ever have.  
Lying here beside me, palms and eyes open wide,  
I want to your last first kiss  
for all time. **

Cloud finished singing with a small sigh as he opened his eyes and looked down. Zack lay curled against him asleep. His breath fell up and down evenly as he lay against Cloud's chest, wrapped in comforting warmth. Smiling, Cloud leaned back and guided Zack to lie with him as he drifted off to sleep.

xxx- Thursday- 2:30 pm

Reno awoke to a strange feeling. He felt like he was free of something, like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he woke up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood up and walked out of his room, his confidence making him feel like he was on top of the world. As he walked he saw Rude walking up the stairs and he continued walking, he didn't care, he felt untouchable.

"Why are you so happy" Rude asked as Reno walked past confidently and the red head just smiled.

"Because I don't have to put up with your shit anymore" Reno said confidently and Rude's eyes narrowed.

"Says who?" Rude asked, voice dripping with deadliness.

"I do" Reno replied as he continued to walk, before Rude's hand grabbed his arm and swung him around.

"What are you saying?" Rude asked dangerously.

"You and I are over" Reno spat in his face, before his face twisted in pain from Rude's brutal grip.

"Oh baby, we aren't over until I say so" Rude said maliciously as he crushed his lips to the red heads as Reno tired to fight him off.

"Get he fuck off me Rude" Reno shouted as Rude's hand tightened to the point where he thought his arm would break and Reno wondered if he was always this strong.

Reno prayed that someone would find him, that someone would help him as he felt the bones in his arm start to crush and bruise as he but back the yell of pain. He was not going to give Rude the satisfaction of hurting him.

"Still think we're over babe?" Rude asked dangerously.

"Fuck yes you psycho bald fuck" Reno spat, biting back a scream as Rude's grip tightened, his bones about to break.

He could feel his bone about to break before he heard a roar of anger, a smack and a thump to the floor as he opened the eyes he didn't realize he had closed.

Elena stood over Rude, hands and fists clenched as she tried to control her breath. Rude chuckled.

"Ouch Ellie" Rude spat at her mockingly.

Before he could hurt her Zack and Cloud rounded the corner and Cloud broke into a run, tackling Rude to the ground as Zack ran to Reno.

"You ok?" Zack asked, looking behind himself when he heard Cloud yelp and saw his nose bleeding.

"Arm hurts like fuck" Reno ground out as Zack placed a hand on it.

Rude threw Cloud off him as he moved towards Zack and raised his fist.

"Now that's just mean" a cold voice came from behind as Rude looked past Zack and saw Vincent, standing with his arms crossed as he walked towards Rude.

"What are you gonna do Ice boy, glare me to death" Rude laughed as he walked towards him.

"No, but he'll hit you" Vincent nodded behind Rude and Tseng pounced.

Tseng jumped onto Rude's back and tried to land a hit to the back of the neck, but was throw off and landed on the ground with a painful sounding thud.

Rude moved towards Tseng as he lifted his foot before a calm voice stopped him.

"Stop right now Rude" Aerith said calmly from the other end of the hall.

"What're you gonna do flower girl, nag me to death?" Rude asked mockingly.

"No, but you might wanna look behind you Aerith said calmly as Rude turned around and Yuffie punched him in the face.

Bellowing in pain Rude stumbled back and tried to grab Reno, but was stopped by Vincent who threw him to the ground. Looking up he saw everyone had formed a protective shield between himself and Reno.

"Leave now Rude" Cloud spat out coldly.

Rude looked at the wall of people, his eyes deadly but his brain was working. There was no way he could get through all of them. Stepping back he walked to his room and grabbed a suitcase.

xxx- 3:00pm

"Let me see it" Vincent said impatiently as he sat on the edge of his bed as he inspected the cut on Tseng's back, he had hit the ground hard.

"It doesn't seem too bad, some disinfectant, a bandage or two and some painkillers and you'll be fine" Vincent said calmly as he gathered the necessary things from the bathroom.

Coming back in he set to cleaning and bandaging the wound. He placed a tender kiss to the bandage as he heard a soft murmur, barely audible but definitely said.

"I love you"

xxx- 3:30

Cloud opened his cell phone as he quickly dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up.

_"Hello"_ the person on the other end said as they picked up and Cloud smiled.

"Hey Angeal, I need to ask you a favour.

xxx

AN: Please don't kill me for this being late, I'm really, really sorry about it. I hope you liked this and next chapter will be the final one. Hope you've enjoyed it.


	18. say godbye

Pairing: Cloud x Zack, Tseng x Vincent

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, everything I write is just for kicks

AN: Well looks like we made it to the final chapter. I hope you enjoy my little grand finale for this. I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has or will review and everyone who read it this far- Brunette S Angel in particular. Now boys and girls, it's on with the show.

---xxx---

"I love you" Tseng murmured barely audibly but Vincent heard him.

Tseng lay on his stomach as he stretched and his back popped with a satisfying "pop". The bandage wrinkled as he stretched and he smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

Vincent had left the room.

Looking up and around the room he got off the bed gingerly as he let out a wince at the wound on his back. He walked to the door and looked down the hall, a flurry of black hair turned the corner and Tseng followed it. He tried to keep with Vincent through the mansion as he followed his swift movements through the mansion.

He hadn't said it to scare him, far from it. He loved Vincent and it had slipped. He meant what he had said so why was Vincent getting away from him? Was Vincent afraid of the commitment? Or was it something else. Vincent had said that he liked him a lot and that their relationship was more than sex before, so why was he making a break for it? Vincent walked through the foyer and out the door, Tseng trailing behind him.

He followed Vincent until he realized he was walking along the same trail they had been on when he had kissed him.

Vincent continued moving until he was in the clearing that they had shared their first kiss. Vincent sat in the middle of the clearing with his back to the way he had come, completely oblivious to Tseng's presence as he leaned against a tree.

Despite being a fair distance away from Vincent so that the other teen didn't know that he was there, he could make out some of Vincent's mutterings.

"Why'd he say it?... Don't even know what…Can't give if I…Wouldn't be…" Vincent continued to mutter as he threaded his hands through his dark trusses in frustration.

"Wouldn't be what?" Tseng asked as he straightened himself from leaning against a tree.

"How long have you been there?" Vincent asked in bewilderment as he turned around.

"I followed you" Tseng replied coolly and then he walked towards Vincent.

He knelt down in front of the raven and ran a comforting hand over his cheek and caressed it with his thumb as he looked into the crimson orbs. Tseng leaned forward and captured Vincent's lips in a tender and gentle kiss. He felt Vincent reach up cup his face with his hands and press his chest against his, as if asking for comfort.

"What's wrong?" Tseng asked him, his voice full of tender concern rather than its usual slight detachment as he broke away.

"Why?" was all that Tseng asked as he lay his head on Tseng's chest.

"Because I really do mean it" Tseng replied, knowing full well what Vincent meant.

"But I don't, I don't even know what that feeling is" Vincent whispered quietly, praying that Tseng wouldn't hear him.

"You don't have to" Tseng replied as he looked down at Vincent and ran a hand through his hair.

"But it wouldn't be fair to you" Vincent replied softly as he snuggled closer to Tseng, the smells of the near by flowers relaxing him.

"It doesn't have to be fair" Tseng replied as he tightened his hold on Vincent "love isn't about equal feeling; if it was then nobody would fall in love. Love isn't equality, it's a feeling. It's the feeling of never wanting to be away from that someone, never wanting to be more than a few steps away, feeling as if you're never close enough, that there is too much distance, feeling that without them you won't breathe. Do you feel any of those things?" Tseng asked as he tried to keep the apprehension out of his voice.

"The closeness one, around you I feel as if you aren't close enough" Vincent whispered as he snuggled closer into Tseng's embrace.

Tseng held him close as he ran a hand through the silky strands, glad that at least in some way, the feeling was returned.

---xxx---

Cloud snapped his phone shut with a small satisfied smile and placed it in his pocket as he hummed to himself. He turned around and looked into the bedroom; Zack was rummaging around with the first aid kit desperately trying to find something to bandage his nose with. Cloud laughed as he walked towards Zack from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You don't have to worry, the bleeding stopped a few minutes ago" Cloud murmured in Zack's ear.

"I know but I can't help but worry" Zack replied as he twisted in the embrace to plant a kiss on the blonds nose.

Cloud let out a yelp as Zack continued to nip at his nose, trying to get him off and failing miserably.

"Zack stop being a frigging cannibal" Cloud whined as he fell back on the bed.

"But you're tasty" Zack replied as he nipped at his cheeks and lower lip.

"People can hear you" Cloud ground out as he attempted to break free from Zack's grip on his wrists and once again failed miserably.

"Yuffie's coming" Cloud shrieked hysterically and Zack leap off him, giving the laughing blond a chance to flee.

"Oh you are so dead" Zack yelled as he chased the blond through the halls.

"Only if you catch me" Cloud called back as he raced down the hallway.

"You know you can't resist me" Zack called after him as he chased Cloud.

Zack was only a few steps behind Cloud and he was gaining. Cloud may have had a head start and he may have been light but Zack had strong legs that could catch up to him in no time.

Grabbing the blond around his waist he swung him around like a little kid and turned him to face him as he planted a kiss on his lips, a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"This is our last day here, tomorrow we go home" Zack said in between feverish and passionate kisses.

"I know" Cloud replied when he came up for air.

"I want to remember this day, I want to do something I can do with only you to remember it" every few words Zack would lean in to reclaim his lips in hungry lust.

"What do you have in mind?" Cloud asked him as he attempted a smile, though lust made it hard for him to form a sentence in his mind, let alone a physical reaction.

Zack reached down and placed his hand on his crotch through his pants as he rubbed his palm against the heat. Cloud moaned and gasped against Zack's lips as he continued to give him the delicious friction he so desperately wanted.

"Do you want to?" Zack asked, his normally light voice chocked by want and lust filled need.

Zack took his hand away from the front of Cloud's jeans and placed both of them on his ass. In an instant the blond wrapped his legs around Zack's waist and his arms around his neck as he attacked Zack's mouth with renewed vigor. Taking Cloud's jump as a yes he carried him down the hall as he struggled to find their room.

Finally finding the right room Zack moved to the bed and fell back, landing on the mattress and Cloud straddling him. The blond leaned down to capture his lips as Zack tangled his hands in the sunshine locks of his hair. Breaking for air Cloud kept his lips mere centimeters away from Zack's.

"I'll never want anyone as much as I want you, no one could ever come close" Cloud said to Zack, his eyes boring into the ravens soul.

"Same here baby, no one in the world" Zack replied as he ran a gentle hand through his hair and sat up, chasing Cloud's lips.

He managed to catch them and he sucked on the bottom one for a minute, only breaking away as he took the blonds top off his body and flung it into an unknown corner of the room.

Zack worked his lips down Cloud's torso, placing gentle nips, licks and kisses to every part of his torso that his lips managed to land on. He worked his way to the blonds belt and broke away as Cloud tore his shirt off.

"No fucking around" Cloud ground out and surprised Zack with the need in his voice "I want you now."

"Of course" Zack said softly, like he had been told off like a disobedient dog, as he began to undo his belt and kept his head down making Cloud lift his head with two fingers under his chin to look him in the eyes

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just" Cloud took a deep breath you make me feel so special when you do this to me" Cloud finished softly as he kept his gaze with Zack's eyes.

"It's alright" Zack said softly as he ran his hands over Cloud's thighs and recaptured his lips gently.

Cloud moaned softly as Zack ran his tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth gladly to let his tongue slip in. Zack raised his hands and ran one through his hair whilst the other held him at the back of the neck. Taking the hand out of his hair, Zack went back to undoing Cloud's belt and slid off the jeans, his boxers soon following. Cloud's hands ran down Zack's sides as stripped his shorts off.

"Commando?" Cloud asked when he managed to break away, but any further jokes were silenced by Zack kissing him again.

Zack continued the kiss whilst his hands roamed the drawers of the nightstand and he found the bottle he was looking for. He opened the cap and the aroma of something like dark chocolate filled the air. Cloud moaned from the smell and Zack broke away from him.

"I want you to know, there is nobody who can make me feel this way" Zack said softly as he gently inserted one finger.

Cloud moaned as the finger made its way into him and was slowly joined by another. Zack used his other hand to run gentle caresses along his cheek, neck and chest as he began to scissor and he added the third one, which always made Cloud bite his lip. Zack leaned down as he captured the slightly bleeding bottom lip and drank in the small whimper. Cloud felt the fingers slide out and he wrapped his legs around Zack's waist.

"Ready?" Zack asked as he looked into his eyes, searching for any apprehension.

"Always" Cloud replied and Zack slowly moved into him.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's back as the raven kissed him to distract him. It always hurt at first, but Zack always managed to find the one spot that made him see stars.

Cloud let out a low and animalistic moan as Zack found his prostate, the pain subsiding with every passing second.

"Uhnn…Zack" Cloud moaned out as Zack picked up the pace.

He could already feel the spiraling feeling in his gut as it worked its way through him. He was so close he could see the rapture and ecstasy he was about to be thrown into. With one last thrust he threw his head back, eyes rolled into his skull.

He was so lost in the feeling that he didn't register Zack flopping down beside him for a few seconds. H finally managed to regain the ability to move and he snuggled over to the raven haired boy and lay his head down on his chest, sighing happily when his pillow ran its hands through his hair.

"Fuck Cloud" Zack managed in a breathless whisper as he stopped running his hands through his hair and settled to simply hug him close.

Cloud let out a content hum, too happily buzzed from the sex high to do much else as he slowly drifted off form the rays of sun coming through the window. Besides an afternoon nap with his favorite pillow sounded perfect at that moment.

---xxx---

"Zack hurry up" Aerith called up the staircase as the raven teen hurried with his bags as fast as he could, desperately lugging it from the second floor.

"I'm trying but its heeeeeaaaaaavy" Zack whined as he came down the last few steps to the landing.

"It can't be that bad" Aerith chuckled.

"Pick it up and try it" Zack hissed playfully as he made it to the bottom of the stairs and started towards the car.

It was the day that they were all set to leave. The two weeks that they were staying at the mansion were up.

Zack lugged the suitcase out to the car that Elena was leaning against and Cloud was busy with something to do with the sat nav. Tseng and Vincent walked out of the house, hand in hand as Elena openly jaw dropped and pointed.

"You" she said with barely masked fury "and you?" she asked.

"Yeah" Vincent said as he placed a small peck on Tseng's cheek, making him blush.

"When?" Elena asked in the same deadly tone of voice.

"A few days after we got here" Tseng replied calmly.

When both of them saw Elena's shaking form Tseng playfully turned to Vincent.

"Baby" Tseng said playfully

"Yeeeees"

"I think we better RUN" Tseng shouted the last word as the blonde charged them, fists swinging as she ran after the happy couple.

After a couple of minutes Tseng tripped

"Wait don't leave me" Tseng cried out and Vincent chuckled

"Survival of the fittest babe" he replied

"Oh you're next vamp boy" Elena shot out furiously.

---xxx---

The car ride home consisted of Tseng nursing sore ribs, Vincent with a black eye and Yuffie and Reno plotting God only knows in the other car with a fuming blonde in the back with Cloud and Zack and Aerith up front.

"Hey Aerith, mind if I take over?" Cloud asked as they came closer and closer to Midgar.

"Why?" Aerith asked skeptically.

"Just trust me" Cloud said as they pulled over and he got behind the wheel.

---xxx---

Zack had fallen asleep after they dropped Aerith off. Cloud spared a look from the road for a moment to glance at his sleeping boyfriend. He had a peaceful and angelic expression on his face as he slept, occasionally twitching from a dream. He pulled up in front of where he had decided to go and turned off the ignition, shaking Zack awake.

"Zack babe, wake up" Cloud said softly.

"Idonwanna, wannholclou" the raven drawled in his sleep and Cloud desperately fought down that voice in the back of his mind that screamed CUTE over and over again.

"Come on" Cloud said as he shook Zack awake and the raven opened his eyes.

"Hey Cloud, where are we?" he asked as he looked out the windshield as he blinked, readjusting to the sunlight flowing through the glass.

"Gongaga" Cloud said softly as he ran a gentle hand through the dark spikes.

"Why are we here?" Zack asked slightly fearful.

"Just follow me" Cloud said softly as he led Zack out of the car by the hand.

He led Zack down a few blocks before he asked.

"Aren't we meant to return the cars?" he asked Cloud.

"I called Angeal yesterday and he managed to let us have this for one more day" Cloud said to him as he led him through the streets.

Eventually he led Zack to the cemetery and he opened the gate and he walked down the rows of graves before Zack grabbed him by the hand.

Please don't go" Zack said tearfully as he looked into Cloud's eyes "please stay".

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry" Cloud said as he pulled Zack into his arms and he buried his head in his chest.

"You ok?" Cloud asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah" Zack replied as he brushed away a couple of tears and Cloud lead him the rest of the way, to the two graves in particular.

"Say goodbye baby" Cloud said as he stood in of Zack's parents graves, and in hand wit his boyfriend and he gave him a smile as he gripped his hand tight as Zack began to speak.

---xxx---

AN: Well it looks like it's over now everyone. I really hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did when I was writing it. So dear readers tell me what you thought over all. Until next time.


End file.
